


Love Can Be Beautiful

by MollySue2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sad Louis, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySue2/pseuds/MollySue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega trying to get over his past. he meets Harry a handsome alpha who may change things for the best but will his past catch up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was morning Louis sat up on the edge of his bed feeling a slight pain on the left side of his abdomen.  He stood up and walked over to a grey framed body mirror hanging near his bedroom closet. Louis noticed the blood stains on his white V-neck night shirt as he lifted the shirt revealing a nasty claw mark stretching from slightly under his armpit to the side of his stomach Louis sighed.

“Oh shit.”

 

Louis quickly cleaned himself up he was already late for work. The young boy worked at a small antique and book store called Amanda’s Attic. Louis hated being late.

“Sorry I'm late my alarm clock must be broken.” Louis stated quite frustrated

“Lou it’s alright don't worry you're only five minutes late.” Grace told him. Grace was Louis manager, she was also a beta. She knew how hard the young boy could be on himself.

“You still have the end of this week off so I'm gonna need you to help me unbox some books today” Grace said as she left a box filled with old books. Louis remembered that he was going into heat at the end of the week which was why Grace was giving him the time off. Louis was an omega and he hated being one. He didn’t really hate being an omega he hated how society viewed them as nothing more than pretty little property to be use and abuse. Louis was on suppressants which help with his heat. The young boy had not had a proper heat in so long it was getting painful. Today was Monday and Louis knew his heat would come Friday. He knew what he was going to do since he had Thursday and Friday off he was going to stay home and wait it out like always.   

 

“Lou I could use some help… get out of your head” Grace giggled as she throw a rag at him.

“So…Sorry” Louis stuttered as he cracked a smile. Louis lifted two boxes filled with old books and magazines, he was strong for an omega.

“Thank you and be careful” Grace always notices how strong Louis was that’s one of the many reason she like him. She’d always like the unusual.

“So what are you doing after work?” Graced questioned

“Meeting Niall”

“Oh that Niall is one beautiful brat” Grace and Louis laugh at this. Niall was Louis close friend and an omega just like Lou.

“Yup he is”

“Those blue eye they could drive anyone crazy plus that blond hair”

“Wow what would David say” Louis teased

“Oh that meat head drive me crazy…plus he'd be more jealous of you than anything” Grace grinned

“Me?” Louis was surprised and dropped a book

“Yes you are the cutest thing around here Mr. Tomlinson”

“But David’s an alpha”

“And I’m a beta he think is gonna run off with the gorgeous omega working for me” Louis blushed

“But he has nothing to worry about we're already bound plus you're like a brother to me”

Louis smiled he knew how much Grace cared for him he cared for her to. He and Grace finished putting up the books. The work day was over it was 3:30 and he had to meet Niall at the diner.

            Louis arrived at the diner Niall was waving at him smile a little too hard. All Louis could think was how beautiful Niall really was he was slim with big blue eyes that were lovely and sandy blond frizzy hair that was perfect on him. Louis had no idea what Grace was talking about Niall was way more attractive than he was at least that what Louis thought. _You ugly worthless piece of shit_ a deep voice echoed in Louis head, he rapidly shook away the thought.

“Hey” Louis greeted

“Hi Louis how was work.” Niall inquired as he hugged his friend

“It was okay…I guess”

“Great we're going back to my place” Niall shared excited

“Why?”

“Because Liam has friends coming over and I made a mess of the house you have to help me clean” Niall whined tugging on Louis’s arm. Niall was spoiled he has never worked a day in life, his family is well off, and he’s married to Liam a wealthy young doctor that give Niall whatever he wants.

“Please please Louis help me”

“Fine okay” Louis agreed he never could say no to Niall

            They arrived a Niall’s house it was big and nice but for some reason it made Louis feel nerves every time he came over. Niall bedroom was a mess clothes everywhere and the mattress was on the floor. Louis didn't think it was all that bad.

“Why is the mattress on the floor?” Louis asked

“I was play the floor was lava” Niall smirked

“You're unbelievable”

            Louis felt weird being in Niall bedroom it smelled of an alpha because of Liam, it was strong. Liam is handsome Louis thought to himself as he looked at a picture of Liam hanging on the wall. He was tall and muscular with beautiful brown eyes and short brown hair he was a true alpha.

            Niall and Louis finish cleaning up Louis did most of the work. They went down stair to get something to drink when they heard Liam come in. Niall ran to greet and kiss Liam Like a good omega.

“Welcome. Home. Love” Niall said between kisses

“Thanks baby” Liam kiss Niall on the lip shoving his tongue in the blonde’s mouth beginning to suck on his lower lip when he notice Louis standing right there

“Oh hey Lou”

“H…h…hey” Louis whispered barely audibly. Liam thought it was cute how timid Louis could be. Louis has always been nerves around alpha but he was getting uses to Liam.  

“How was work” Liam asked Louis

“Fine” Louis said softly looking down at his fingers fidgeting with them.

_LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU I AM AN ALPHA!!_

Louis heard the voice again and quickly look up at Liam he was an alpha he should look at him when he’s speaking to him, an omega.

_You're a bad omega you should be punished_

Louis shook the voice out of his head his heart started racing. Liam could hear Louis’s heart pounding with his alpha ears.

“Louis are you okay?” Liam asked

“Yes I'm fine” Louis took a deep breathe to calm himself.  

“Okay good I have two of my oldest friends coming over can you stay for dinner?” Liam ask the young boy. Louis look down at his watch to see it was already 6:44 p.m. where had the time gone.

“I should be headed home” Louis said rather quickly

“Oh please come on stay” Niall flash his pearly whites at Lou he knows Louis can't say no to him.

“Okay” Louis answered

“That’s great Zayn and Harry will be here shortly” Liam smiled


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door it was Zayn and Harry, Liam went to open the door in stepped two gorgeous alphas.

“Damn they are fucking hot I’d like some of that” Niall whispered to Louis

“Niall you’re disgusting” Niall laugh smiling and waving at the two alphas

The three alphas greeted each other. Zayn was stunning thin, tall, and rugged dark hair and eyes tattoos running up both his arms. Harry looked like someone that fell out of a magazine with is piercing green eyes and curly locks he was tall as well. Louis could not help but notice how amazing Harry smelled it was alluring Louis stomach knotted his heart skip a beat. The young boy has never felt this way before his palm began to sweat he stared to fidget with his finger again.    

Liam brought the two alphas closer to Niall and Louis to introduce them.

“This is Niall my husband as you know and this is his friend Louis”

“Hey boys pleasure to meet you” Niall smile his wide smile like he like to do when his excited and extends out a hand.

“So this is the fames Niall you won’t shut up about” Zayn looks over at Liam “The pleasure is all ours” he takes Niall’s hand and kisses it. Liam grabs Niall hand away.

“Watch it” he warned Zayn

“Just being friendly” Zayn laughed and turned his focus on Louis, Zayn couldn't help but think how cute Louis was especially with that oversize sweater he had on

“And you’re Louis” Zayn stated with lust in his voice and stretched out his hand. Louis was startled by this and jerked back. Zayn was surprise by this so was Harry, who couldn't keep his eyes off Louis since that moment they walked in the house. Harry was curious about the boy he knew he was an omega; Louis was so small and thin even for an omega. His black jeans were tight and his burgundy sweater was too large for his frame. Louis seemed frightened this concerned Harry he already felt protective of the small omega.

“Louis is a little shy” Niall grabbed Louis shoulder from behind him pushing him forward. Louis takes Zayn’s hand and shakes it. Zayn smiled Louis was adorable.

“S…So…sorry hello” Louis whispered softly

“Hey” Harry said smiling showing off the alpha’s dimples. He was even more gorgeous.  Harry slow stretched out his hand looking Louis straight in those lovely blue eyes. Louis shook his hand. Harry was amazed at the size difference, the young omega hands were so soft and small compared to Harry’s. Harry inner alpha was going crazy _Mine!_ he did all he could to contain himself.

“So we’re cooking” Liam stated putting his arms around Zayn and Harry pulling them close “And you two will set the table” he looked over at Niall and Louis.

“Alright let’s get started” Zayn shouted he loved cooking it was one of his many hobbies

            Time past and dinner was almost ready. Zayn was giving the shrimp pasta its finishing touches. The table was set Liam was sitting at the head of the table with Niall on his right side; Louis sat next to Niall right across from Harry. Zayn was next to Harry. Dinner was done and everything looked great. Small talk was happening Niall was being his funny adorable self, Zayn Harry and Liam shared embarrassing stories of the past.

Louis was quiet and uncomfortable he didn’t like being around this many alphas. They were loud when they were excited or laughing it made Louis jumpy plus the smells especially Harry. Louis stared to feel hot _Oh no_ he thought could it be his heat _Not now please not now_. Louis body started shaking

“Louis are you okay?” Niall ask concerned for his friend. Louis didn’t answer he was burning hot and his scent started to come out.

“Oh no” both Niall and Liam said

            The other two alphas caught the scent; Zayn gripped the side of his chair trying to control himself.  Harry on the other hand attempts to reach for Louis across the table luckily Liam grabs him in time. Liam had way more control over himself then the other boys he was bound to Niall which help.

“Take him to the guestroom!” Liam yelled at Niall using his alpha voice but that drove Louis omega crazy he felt his slick increasing almost oozing out of his twitching hole. The omega needed an alpha Louis cock was getting harder.

“NO! He needs me!” Harry shouted trying to break free from Liam’s hold. Zayn got up and ran out of the house. Niall stands Louis up Louise let out a high pitch moan. Harry eyes goes dark pushing Liam and runs for Louis.

“Mine!” Liam manages to trip Harry. Niall quickly gets Louis to the guestroom and locks the door behind them.

            Louis can hear Liam and Harry fighting. Louis rolls on the bed he lays on his stomach starts grinding try to create friction. Louis moans repeatedly his skin is hot and he’s starting to sweat. He could smell Harry he wanted the alpha to take him, knot him. Louis slick had created a puddle in his underwear the omega bit his lip drawing blood. The young boy turned on his back eyes close tight.

 _YOU’RE NO GOOD YOU’RE_ A BAD LITTLE OMEGA… _I CAN FIX THAT_

The voice screams in Louis’s head he shook the voice out of his head. The omega sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing his legs together while pushing his palms into his crotch. Louis skin was burning up he dug his nails into his forearm the young boy stated to bleed.

“NO… Louis stop it!” Niall tried to move Lou hand but could. Niall started to cry he know it had to be painful. The blonde boy never experience a heat like Louis does Niall’s was filled with pleasure Louis just seem to be in pain.

“Niall what’s wrong open the door Harry’s gone” Liam banged on the door. Niall rush to the door to unlock it, Liam looked at his beautiful omega tear-filled eyes. Liam jaw clench when he smells Louis.

“He’s hurting himself Li” Niall whispered “You have to help him” Liam ran over to Louis 

“Stop Lou” Liam grabbed the omega’s hand Liam inhaled deeply Louis smelled so good

“Lou Look at me” the young boy looked at the alpha “Its okay”

“Niall you can go” Liam ordered Niall. The blonde did as he was told.

            Louis skin was hot he was biting his lips again. Liam touch the side of the omega’s face Louis leans into the touch “It okay” Liam whispered baring his face into Louis neck inhaling his scent again. He began kissing Lou’s neck and licking repeatedly. Louis let out a moan, whimpering. The alpha lift Louis and moved him to the center of the bed. The alpha removed his shoes and sat right next to Lou. Liam ripped off the omega’s sweater, he notice the claw mark on his left side. Liam kisses and licks the mark; he felt sad for the boy and wondered how he’d got it. The alpha wanted to ask about it but he knows Louis wouldn't answer, not while the omega’s in this state. Louis was already shy and hardly shared anything about himself.

The alpha unzipped Louis’s jean, Liam could see how soaked Louis brief was he quickly yanked them off freeing Lou cock. Louis twitches and moan over and over Liam tried hard to keep is inner alpha in check. Liam climbs on top of Louis, the omega starts to grin against him. The alpha spread the omega’s leg apart, circling his eager hole with is middle finger. Louis was almost desperate and he brought out his tongue between Liam’s lips.

“Plea…please” Louis groans. Liam let a finger penetrate, directly Louis groaned loudly and he almost bet Liam’s lip.  Liam finger went deeper in the omega hole, Louis whimpered quietly and he brought hips back and forth. Louis attempt to stroke his cock but the alpha takes a hold of his hands and places them above his head. Liam pushed two more fingers in the omega’s hole stretching it out, The alpha is finger fucking him hard with no sign of slowing down every inch of his walls and hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“No, no, no…” Louis cries out desperately. He struggles against the alpha’s grip and he can feel the sting behind his eyes and the tears beginning to form. He’s close. “PLEASE, plea- oh god please, alpha…” He pleads relentlessly. “I’m gonna-oh god I’m gonna COME!” Louis comes all over Liam and his own chest. Liam can feel his cock getting harder.

Liam let go of Louis’s hand, the omega whined and reach for the alpha’s face “More” Louis pleaded caressing the alpha’s cheek.

“I… Inside ple-please I want you inside me please Liam please” Louis free hand strokes Liam’s cock throw the alpha's jeans, the alpha close his eyes.

“I can’t Lou… I can’t you know that” Liam remove the young boys hand from his face.

“Liam” Louis moans trying to place his hand down the alpha’s pants. Liam hastily stops him.

“No… I can help you but I can’t do _that_ for you” Liam kisses the omega’s forehead and slowly moved down, he stroke and pulled on Lou’s cock causing the boy to weep.

“I’m sor…sorry alpha” the omega cried

“Its okay I’ll make you feel good” Liam lick the tip of Louis’s cock making circles with his tongue he lick and sucked up and down his shaft. Louis moans and groans repeatedly, he already felt like he was on the edge.  Liam took all of the omega’s cock in his mouth, deep throating him and playing with his balls. Louis shoot his load in Liam’s mouth, the alpha swallowed all the omega had to offer. A few minutes later Louis fell asleep curled in a ball. Liam covered him up and laid next to him tell the alpha fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam has help Louis with his heat before


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

It’s 4:00 a.m.

  

Louis heart is racing; he fills a surge of fear creeping up his spine. Everything is a blur. The door creaks open a familiar frame is standing in the door way, the man was large with wide shoulders like Edwin. That’s it its Edwin, Louis started shaking how did he find him. What is he doing here?

_LOUIS! YOU NEED TO BE PUNISH_

“Nooo…no Ed-Edwin pleeease…” Louis beg

“Lou what’s wrong” Liam asks the young boy but it was clear he could not hear him.

_YOU DON’T EVER LEARN DO YOU…LOOK AT ME!!!_

“No I-I can be g…g…good I promise…I’ll be a good boy” Louis cry tossing and turning unaware of Liam presents.

“Lou it’s just a bad dream wake up” Liam raps his arms around the small omega.

_THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD_

“Ple…please I’m so…sorr-sorry alpha please don’t hurt me anymore” Louis pleaded struggling in Liam’s arms.

_This is your fault you deserve this_

“NO!! PLEASE PLEASE IT HURTS…PLEASE…please stop Edwin stop please…I’ll be a good omega I promise just stop please” Louis was hysterical scratching at his side where his claw mark is, causing it to bleed. Liam grads his hand holding it tight, keep the boy from hurting himself any further.

“Lou is okay you’re okay no one is going to hurt you” Liam conforms

“Edwin…please…” Louis sops voice hoarse. Liam held Louis tighter he felt sorry for the boy. He couldn’t imagine what he has been through. Liam couldn’t imagine someone hurting Louis; the omega was already so small and frugal.

This is the part of his heat he hated, the flash back that dark place. Louis fall back asleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wake up out of breath and clung on to his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. At that moment Liam walk into the room causing Louis to flinch. Liam had what seem to be a care kit in his hand, he slowly walk over to the omega and sat beside him.

“hey it okay” Liam stated placing the care kit on the table. “ I just want to check on you” he continued.

“ I just need to remove your bandages” The alpha said while pointing a Louis side. Louis had not even notice that his left side, were that nasty claw mark was, was all bandaged up.

“I’m...sorry” Louis whispered. The omega didn't know why he felt the need to apologize.

“ You don’t have to apologize Lou.” Liam hand stretch out to remove the large bandages, he was shock to see Louis’ scar had healed already. Lou heal fast for an omega, Liam thought. This wasn’t the first time Liam notice something strange about the omega. Liam made a mental note about this adding to the list of thing he found intriguing about Louis.

“Wow it’s all healed up...How’d you get it anyway?” Liam asked Looking Louis in his eyes.

Louis looked down and started fidgeting with his fingers while biting his lips, this was a nervous habit of the omega. He didn’t want to answer the question but after all that Liam has done for him, he thought it’s best if he did.

“I th-think I-I...scratch my...myself.” Louis stuttered

“That was a pretty deep scratch.”

“I had a bad dream...and...I guess I…” Louis trailed off not sure how to finish his sentence.

“It’s okay Lou...” Liam placed a hand on Louis shoulder “That’s just something we have to work on.”

Louis liked Liam he was kind and caring, he wasn’t use to alphas being this way. For some reason Louis started thinking about Harry and his green eyes and curly brown hair. At that moment Louis remember what happened yesterday how Liam had to help him with his heat,for the third time. Louis promised himself that his last heat would be the last time Liam had to help him. He thought it was unfair to the alpha, he didn’t even get a chance to pleasure the alpha. That what omegas were here for to please alpha.

_YOU'RE A BAD LITTLE OMEGA_

The voice yelled in Louis head, all he could think about was how he’d had gotten off and Liam didn’t. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about it; he didn’t satisfy the alpha, he was a bad omega. Edwin was right.

_You’re a bad omega_

The voice teased. Louis pressed his palm into Liam’s crotch rubbing hard causing Liam to moan out in pleasure.

“Lou!” Liam moaned loud. He immediately grabbed Louis wrist, Liam clench his jaw trying to stay in control. Louis scent from his heat was still in the air and with this sudden attack Liam almost lost it. The alpha loved rough play and after what Louis just did made Liam wanted nothing more than to pin the omega down and take him, pound into him roughly over and over again.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked through clench teeth.

The omega froze at this, why was the alpha angry. Could it be because Louis didn’t offer sooner. Louis reach for Liam’s pants attempting to unzip them with his free hand.

“Louis stop” Liam sighed

“I-I just...just wanted to...to...I mean you help me and I didn’t…” Louis whispered “I want to…” Louis point at his opened mouth. Liam jaw clench again. He’d remember how amazing the young omega mouth was from the last time he help him with his heat, when Louis deep throated him. Best head he’d ever had, though Liam would never admit that.

Liam let go of Louis’ wrist, he hug the young boy tight. Liam hand ran up Louis’ back up to his neck and into the omega’s hair. The older man kiss Louis on the forehead and looked into those blue eyes. They weren’t the blue eyes he was in love with, those weren’t the blue eyes that made his heart jump.

“Lou you really don’t need to. I don’t mind helping you, you don't owe me anything.” Liam tells the omega “I made some food you must be hungry.Go take a shower and I’ll get you some clothes then come downstairs to eat.”

Louis nod his head, Liam was sweet.  
Louis came downstairs wearing one of Liam’s shirts and boxers as well. The shirt made Louis look even smaller. Liam thought it was adorable.

“Where’s Niall?” Louis asked

“Oh he had to go visit his mom, she wanted him to help with the garden.”

“Oh okay... why aren’t you at work?”

“I asked Dr. Divlen to look after my patients if he needs me he’ll page me.” Liam assured “ Here eat something” Liam pointed at subs, ribs, and fries along with other snacks.

“You should go to work and I should go home.” Louis sighed turning around to leave, but he’s stopped by a tug on the hand.

“Stay please I want you to stay Lou...eat”

“I…”

“Come on Lou” Liam cut Louis off “ We’ll watch bad movies and hang out” Liam smile.

“Okay” Louis ginned

An hour later Liam and Louis are on the couch laugh at the romantic comedy they were watching. The doorbell rings and Liam goes to answer it.

“Hey Harry” Louis hear Liam greet. Oh God Harry was here, the alph that cause Louis to go into an early heat. Louis heart started to race, what should he do.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was nerves. Liam was sitting in between him and Harry, Harry had apologized for the night before and ask to say and watch movies with them. They were just about to watch a horror film, Harry had got up to pop some popcorn.

“Hey if we’re going to watch a horror film why not shut off all the lights” Harry suggested.

The curtains were already drawn and there was only one light that was on, it was a lamp by the couch they were sharing. Harry reach over to turn off the lamp.

“No” Liam almost yelled. He learned awhile ago that Louis was not a fan of the dark. Louis clinge onto Liam.

“It’s okay” Louis smiled shyly

Harry wasn’t sure he wanted the lights off anymore, if it meant that Louis was going to cling onto Liam that way. It bothered Harry that his omega was sitting so close to Liam. He already hated the fact Louis had Liam’s clothes on. Why couldn’t he borrow Niall’s clothes Harry thought. Harry decided to keep the light on.

The green eyes man couldn’t help but sneak glances at the small omega. Liam had went to the kitchen, allowing Harry to have a better view of Louis.

“Sorry mates I have to go, one of my patients need me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Liam assured looking Louis straight in the eyes.

“Harry’s a nice guy he won’t hurt you okay Lou!” Liam shouted on his way out the door.

Harry and Louis sat in silence. The movie was almost over but they both had long stop paying it any attention. Harry wish Louis would sit closer to him, like he was with Liam.

“Can we start over” Harry blurted out.

“W-What?” Louis questioned

“Like the first time we met it was weird… So I’d Like to start over”

“I’m Harry Styles” Harry said softly and extended a hand out to Louis

Harry was smiling and his dimples were showing, which made Louis blush. Harry was handsome and his voice was deep. Louis felt butterflies in his stomach, he has never felt that before it made him scared a little.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson” Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand. The alpha was so much larger than him and obviously strong. Louis could only imagine how painful it would be whenever Harry decided to punish him. Louis tried to shake the image out of his head. The omega tries to think about what Liam told him, how alphas aren’t suppose to hurt omegas and he just said Harry was nice and wouldn’t hurt him.

“Pleasure to met you love”

“Pleasures all mine” Louis giggled

MINE Harry’s inner alpha starts to scream. The alpha bites his lips and closed his eyes, calming himself down. When he opened his eyes he saw Louis inches away from his face. Those sparkling blue eyes were staring directly into his eyes. Louis jump back a second later.

“sor-sorry...its just y-you...are you ok-okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah I’m fine love… you have beautiful eyes” Harry smirked.

“Th-thank you” Louis whispered

Louis and Harry continued to talk. Harry spoke about how he owned a couple of businesses, a bakery and a couple of hotels. How he met Liam and Zayn, how dorky he was when he was younger. Harry talk about his family as well. Louis smile and laugh, he like how happy Harry was. Louis didn't share much, Harry still ask questions though.

“Where are you from” Harry asked

“D-Doncaster” Louis answered, the omega didn’t really want to share anymore about his life. After all it wasn’t really a happy story like Harry’s. That was the only thing the alpha got out of the blue eyed boy.

Louis went to go get a drink from the kitchen, he place a hand on Harry’s knee to help himself up. The contact made shivers run down the alpha’s back. The moment Louis removed his hand Harry rest his hand where Louis’ was and smiled like a Chester cat.

Harry heard glass shatter, he ran to the kitchen

“Louis!” Harry shouted.

“Louis are you okay!” Harry see Louis on his knees picking up broken glass with his bare hands. Blood was covering the omega’s hands but he still continued to clean up.

_WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!_

The voice screamed in Louis head.

“I’m s-sorry” the omega studded

“Louis stop” Harry asked,but Louis didn’t stop. The omega frantically pick up the shards of glass as they cut deeper into his palms.

“Louis stop” Harry raised his voice

_YOU’RE A BAD OMEGA YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED_

“I’m s-sorry I-I’ll… I’ll c-clean it up” Louis plead, tears forming in his eyes.

“No Louis stop please” Harry pegged

_YOU’RE A BAD OMEGA YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED!_

_YOU’RE A BAD OMEGA YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED!!_

_YOU. NEED. TO. BE. PUNISHED!!!!!_

The omega picked up the pace.

“Louis STOP!” Harry yelled in his alpha voice.

Louis quickly stopped, stood up, stepped back and bowed his head. The sound of the alpha voice made the omega chest vibrate. Louis knew he was going to be punished now.

Harry watched as blood dripped from the young boy’s hands. Harry reached for Louis. The omega put his arm up in a defensive manner.

“I-I’m sorry…. I’ll be a g-good boy” Louis was trembling in fear. Harry’s heart broke, his omega was terrified. Did someone hurt him, Harry grab Louis into his arm and held him tight.

“I’m sorry” the omega cried

“Shhhh…” Harry rub the young boy’s back. Once in Harry’s arm Louis seem to calm down. Harry’s scent seem to relax Louis, though the omega wasn’t sure why. The alpha cleaned Louis hands then gently kiss them. Harry carried Louis bridal style back to the couch, the omega sat in Harry’s lap.The alpha clinged onto Louis, who head was resting on Harry’s shoulder and nose pressed to his neck.

Harry could smell Liam on Louis skin this made him jealous, but he tried not to think about it. At that moment Liam walked through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was back in the guest bedroom asleep again. Liam gentle closes the door and walk to the living room with Harry.

 “I-I don’t...don’t know what happened. He just…. _freaked out_.” Harry stuttered

 “It’s okay Harry...It happens sometime with Lou. You should have called me” Liam sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

 “I think I handled it pretty well” Harry whispered his brow frowned, he was angry at Liam statement about calling him.

 “You did, but I knew today was going to be hard for him….he just went through his heat which put him on edge.” Liam rambled “It’s just you should have called me.”

 

Harry was annoyed at the mention of Louis’ heat, given the fact that he could smell Louis’ scent on Liam. Did they sleep together? Did Liam really fuck _his_ omega?

 

“Do you _like_ Louis” Harry huffed out of nowhere, chewing his bottom lip and looked straight at Liam. Liam was confused at this.

 “Yes of course I like Lou”

 “You know what I mean” Harry said irritated

 “Harry I…”

 “-I mean” Harry interrupted “ he smell like you and not just because he's wearing   _your_ clothes, your scent is all over his skin...like you're trying to marking him or something.” the alpha chuckled obviously upset.

 

Liam immediately understood what was going on. When alphas met an omega they want to be with they go all primal. Harry wanted Louis and it didn't help that he smelled like another alpha. Harry must be feeling threatened, Liam thought.

 

“He’s not yours.” Harry growled unsure of why he was so angry. his stomach curled at the thought of Louis being Liam, The brunette was feeling threatened by the other alpha.

 

Liam placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Harold” Liam said softly

 

The green eyed alpha calm down, this was Liam, his best friend, who he was being rude to.

 

“Sorry” Harry mumbled

 “It’s okay...So you like Lou huh” Liam smiled playfully.

 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

 

“Yes” Harry chuckled “I do”

 

Liam was happy about this Harry was a great guy he could be exactly what Louis needs.

 

“That’s great…” Liam stated before being interrupted by his phone’s ring. The caller i.d. showed it was Niall.

 “Hey” Liam answered

 “Hiii… I just wanted to know how Louis was doing” Niall sound concerned. The omega was worried he knew when Louis goes through his heat the next day can be rough.

“Is it bad…?” Niall continued fearing the worst.

 “No he just freaked out but Harry handled it” Liam informed his love.

 “I’m on my way home...the day's not over yet.” Niall mumbled

 “Alright be safe I love you”

 “I love you too”

 

Niall felt uneasy, he remembered the first time he saw Louis go through heat.

 

**(Flashback)**

 

Louis has only known Niall for a couple of months now but they have grown really closes, mainly because Niall would not leave Louis alone. Louis didn’t have many friends actually Louis didn’t considered anyone to be a friend. Louis hung out with a couple of omegas here and there be only thought of them as acquaintances.

 

It was getting close to Louis heat he was given time off from work. Louis would stay home and take his suppressants, even though they didn’t really work for him. The omega went into heat more than the average omega. Louis didn’t like going through heat. He just waits it out, lock up in his room.

 

Louis heard a knock on the door and was startled and a little scared. Who could it be? The omega looked through the peep hole to see no other the Niall and Liam. Louis slightly opens the door enough to just stick his head out.

 

“Niall this is not a good time” Louis hiss, but Niall simple ignored Louis and push his way through the door.

 “Nonsense...we’re only here to relax Lou” Niall smiled his famous wide smile.

 “Sorry Lou he force me to bring him here” Liam explain

 “I have not seen you in two days Louis and every time a text you, you give me this one word response...I just wanted to see you” Niall pouted while hugging Louis tightly.

 “It was only two days” Louis stated trying to remove the blonde off of him.

 “Niall get off of him” Liam sighed grabbing Niall throwing him over his wide shoulders and dropping him on the couch.

 “We’re friends Louis and ignoring me isn’t going to make me go away...you’re stuck with me” Niall giggled.

 

Louis smiled no one has ever tried this hard to be his friend before, Louis has a habit of not letting people in. He had told Niall about his past but not everything, just the highlights no details.

 

Thirty minutes has past and they’re sitting on the couch, Niall’s sitting on Liam’s lap. Niall is talking about his mom wanting to start gardening, they’re laughing. Louis likes how happy Liam and Niall are. Liam’s nice but alphas never stay nice for long at least that’s what Louis believes. All the Talking and Laughing causes Louis to forget about his heat tell he his shortly reminded of it when a wave of heat comes over him and he begins to shake.

 

“Lou are you okay” Liam questions concerned covering his voice

 “G-get...out” Louis all but whispers

 “What?” Niall asked not hearing Louis perverse statement. Louis starts shaking even more violently. The omega’s smell starts to seep out, alerting Liam to what’s happening.

 “GET OUT!” Louis screams out. Louis heart was racing, tears formed in his eyes, the browned haired boy got up and jetted to his room and lock the door.

 “He’s going into heat Niall” Liam explained. Niall was shocked Louis looked like he was in pain, heat isn’t supposed to be that way.

 “We should go”

 “What we can’t go he’s in pain Li”

 “He’s in heat…”

 “I think something's wrong… you a doctor Liam help.”

 “Niall….” Liam was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Louis bedroom followed by muffled screams and moans. Liam could hear how fast Lou’s heart was pounding and the smell of blood, with his alpha senses.

 “Okay something is definitely wrong” Liam admits.

Both he and Niall started knocking on Louis bedroom door.

 

“Louis open the door please.” Niall demanded

 

Louis sat on the edge of his bed only in his underwear; he’d abandoned his clothes on the ground next to the door. The omega had managed to give himself a large claw mark across his stomach. Louis began to cradle himself while digging his claw deeper into his arms.

 

_Were you a good boy today **LouBear**?_

 

That voice was in Louis head again he hated hearing it but couldn’t get it out of his head.

 

_ANSWER ME!_

 Louis nod his head frantically

  _Don’t lie to me **LouBear**_

  _Bad Boys get punished right?_

 

The tiny omega places his hand over his ears. Just then Liam broke down the door; Niall came rushing in horrified by what he has seen.  Louis sitting up covered in his own blood, covering his ears with his eyes shut tight. What was going on here? Liam kneeled in front of the small boy, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. Louis jumps up frighten by this touch.

 

“N-no Edwin no…” Louis cried

 

“Lou it's me Liam” Liam assured

 Liam and Niall were both confused and worried, what has happen to this small omega?

 

_You gonna take your punishment like a good boy right?_

 

“Please Edwin....I-I don’t want it” Louis whimpered removing his hands from his ears and pressing them into his crotch roughly. Liam grips Louis’ hands stopping him from pressing any harder.

 “Lou look at me...open your eyes” Liam asked softly. Niall was just standing there frozen. He has never seen something like this all that blood, it was paralyzing.

 Louis slowly opened his eyes.

 “L-Liam…” Louis cried. Louis calm down and realized his was in his own apartment and not back in that awful house again. The calm allowed the pleasure of his heat to come through. The omega now felt aroused and embarrassed at his state in front of Niall and Liam.

 “Lou are you okay” Niall ask scared and confused.

 

Liam hands were still gripping Louis’. Lou Look at Niall than back at Liam. The omega’s heat started to settle in, his hole started to switch and leak. Louis tries to get away from Liam’s grip.

 

“Lou its okay” Liam said softly and let goes of the boy’s hands. Louis begin to grind his hips, Liam’s eyes widen at the sight.

 “Lo-Lou do you have a first aid kit” Liam ask. The blue eyed boy nod and pointed at his bathroom door.

 “Niall hun can you get it for me I need to clean him up”

 Niall ran into the bathroom to retrieve the aid kit under the cabinet.

 Louis continued to stare at Liam. _Alpha_ his inner omega screamed.

 “Li-Liam” Louis moaned.

 Liam was shocked he has never seen this side of Lou, his voice was arousing. Niall returned with the kit handing it to the alpha. Liam cleaned and wrapped Louis’ scratches.

 “Thank you… I’m fine now you can go” Louis said through clench teeth holding back a moan.

 Niall pulled Liam aside.

 “You have to help him Li”

 “Yea we can stay and watch him”

 “No that not what I mean….I mean _help_ him feel better...he going through heat without an alpha and obviously something wrong with him…”

 “You want me to fuck him” Liam brows frowned

 “Y-yes” Niall answered

 “No” Liam answered abruptly

 “Liam please his needs it do you honestly think his okay please Li… do it for me.” Niall gave Liam his best puppy dog face. Liam couldn't help but want to give his omega whatever he wanted.

 “F-fine...but go to the living room”

 “Thank you” Niall kiss his alpha on the lips then went out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam turned around to see Louis naked on his stomach grinding his hips trying to get some form of pleasure with a finger in his hole. Liam felt his cock getting hard, without Niall in the room Liam could clearly smell Lou scent. The alpha crawled on the bed, surprising the omega. The alpha turned Louis on his back, his mouth watered at the sight of the omega’s hard leaking cock. Liam press the tip of Louis’ dick with his finger causing the omega to scream and moan.

Louis face turned red, it’s been awhile since he has been touched by someone other than himself. He wanted it so badly.

“Li...Li” Louis groaned.

Liam was stunned Louis had never called him Li before, the alpha cock started to twitch.

“Do you want me to…?” Liam asked the small boy.

Louis bit his lower lip and nod. He wanted to, he knew he wanted to. The omega was nervous.

“Say it” Liam asked looking Louis in his eyes intensely.

“I-I want...I want it” the boy stuttered.

The alpha removed his shirt; showing off his abs. Liam’s body was toned. The brown eyed man removed his pants and briefs as well. Louis stared at Liam’s throbbing cock, he was large indeed. Liam crawled on top of the small boy. The alpha lightly gripped the omegas face.

“Say you want me”

Louis notice Liam as were slightly darker than normal. Louis did want Liam; he is the first alpha that his met that was actually nice to him.

“I want you” the boy moaned. Liam smirked and presses his lips against Louis’. The alpha lightly pinches the omega’s nipples. Louis squirmed digging his claw into the mattress, the pleasure was unbelievable. Every pitch sends a tingle directly to his cock. Liam continued to rubbing Louis nipples but much more roughly, he brought his mouth down to the omega’s, now red, nipple and began to lick and suck on it neurotically. Louis franticly moaned and groans.

“Ahh...I’m...I’m gon-gonna CUM” Louis shouted as he came all over his own stomach and chest.

Liam chuckled, stroking Louis’ cock as the omega came down from his high. The alpha gentle ran kisses up Louis’ jaw. Liam suddenly stuck his tongue down the blue eyed boy’s mouth, exploring it. Liam began to pomp Louis’ cock fast, running his hand up and down the omega’s shaft. Tightening his grip and massaging the tip of Louis’ penis. Louis’ breathing increased, he was going to cum again. The omega held onto Liam’s shoulders, pushing his claws into the alpha’s skin.

“Ahhh…ahh… please more more...ahhh” Louis whimpered cum into Liam’s hand. Liam rubs the white creamy substance on his own massive cock, beginning to massage it. The omega sees this and become eager. He’d cum twice already and the alpha has not um once yet, that wasn’t right Louis thought. _I’m an omega I’m not supposed to cum first_ Louis thought to himself.

_YOU’RE NOT A VERY GOOD OMEGA LOUIS_

_DO I HAVE TO DISCIPLINE YOU HUH DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU_

Louis hiked his hip up allowing his leaky hole to press against Liam’s cum covered cock. Thrusting forward trying to let Liam enter him. The toned man stopped him and sat up. Liam knows Louis need this, he’s an omega in heat he needs to be knotted and Niall said it was okay to fuck him. Louis was attractive; Liam would be lying if he said he never thought about fucking the omega’s brain out. However, Liam didn’t want to he definitely could.

Louis was confused was Liam angry with him. Louis sat up bowed his head and sat on his legs, a position he often got into when Edwin was displeased with him. Liam kissed Louis cheek causing the omega to look up. The alpha was smiling, Louis was relaxed by this. The omega kisses Liam’s lips roughly and made his way down. Louis wrapped his lips on Liam’s giant cock and took it all the way down to the base. The alpha was shocked he didn’t think Lou would be able to fit his cock in his mouth let alone take the whole thing down his throat. Louis bobbed his head up and down taking Liam’s penis completely out of his mouth before slamming it all the way back down his throat repeatedly. The omega started massaged Liam’s balls. The alpha moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck” Liam shouted. Liam ran his fingers though Lou’s hair. He was surprised that Louis didn’t gag. Louis licks and sucked on Liam’s balls while rubbing the alpha’s cock with his hands. Liam panted, his eyes started to tear up. Once the omega released Liam was close he shoved the alpha back down his throat. Liam grip Louis hair and throw his head back as he released down the small boy’s throat. Louis swallowed every drop, he circle Liam’s tip with his tongue and sucked on it. Louis watch as Liam abdomen contract, the alpha was over stimulated.

“Shhhit” Liam exhaled

Louis sat up and licked his lips. Liam quickly pinned the omega down; he could feel his inner alpha taking over. Liam shoved two of his fingers in the omega’s hole roughly pushing it in and out, repeatedly hitting Lou’s prostate. The blue eyed boy whimpered under the alpha. Liam grinned his cock against Louis’. They made out with each other hungrily, biting and suck each other’s lips frantically. Liam had four fingers pounding into Louis’ hole, massaging the boy’s bundle of nerves. Louis let out high pitched moan that filled the room.

“Say...m-my name” Liam whispered into Lou’s ears licking his ear loops, while pressing and rubbing Louis prostate.

“LI-LIAM” the omega moans at the top of his lunges, cumming hard on his and Liam’s chest. Liam wrapped his arm around Louis’ lower back pulling him up and sitting him on his lap. Liam had one hand gripping the back of Louis neck and the other hand digging into Louis’ side. The older man thrust his hips up rubbing against Louis’ sensitive cock. He felt he was close to reaching his orgasm. The alpha lick Louis’ left shoulder and bore out his teeth, leaning in closer. Liam stop and bit down on his own lower lip drawing blood; simultaneously cumming on Louis’ stomach, chest, and cock. Liam couldn’t believe it he was going to bound Louis, he was going to mark him to make Lou his. Liam looked at the saliva he left on Louis’ shoulder. _I was going to bound him with Niall right out there_ Liam thought. He felt Louis collapse on him the poor guy was sleepy. The alpha laid Louis down and got dress making his way to the living room. Liam found his omega asleep on the couch, he snuggled next h to his blonde haired beauty.

**(End of Flashback)**


	8. Chapter 8

Niall was now in the guest room with Louis, both lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Niall turn his head to look at Louis, he looked like he was in his own world.

“Are you okay Louis?” Niall asked

“Yea”

“What happen earlier?”

“I don’t know” Louis shrugged

“Well what do you remember?” Niall questioned

“I...I just...I’m fine.”

“Lou you know it’s better if you talk about it...it’s me, you can talk to me.”

“I-I...I remember going to the kitchen and getting a glass...but...but I dropped it and the glass just shatter everywhere...I just...I just made such a mess…” Louis chewed the inside of his jaw “He hates it when I make a mess” the omega whisper.

“Lou...”

“I made a mess Niall...and I thought if I didn’t clean...I-I thought…” Louis teared up.

“You thought Harry was going to punish you” Niall add

Louis felt embarrassed; he’d acted like a complete idiot in front of Harry.

“I couldn’t breathe. I was scared he might.”

“Harry’s not Edwin”

Louis cringed at the mention of Edwin’s name. Louis remembered how Edwin through him across the kitchen for breaking a wine glass.

“I know” Louis mumbled. He sat up pressing his knees to his chest. Louis looked around the room, he wanted to go home. The brown hair boy wanted to be in his own room, in his own bed.

“Louis you’ll be alright” Niall smiled sat up and hugged Louis tightly. Louis was very grateful for his blond hair friend. Niall was caring; Louis has never had a friend like that.

“I’m gonna go home Niall” Louis informed

“What? Why?” Niall questioned

“I just...I’m tired and I just want to go home” the omega mumbled

“Okay Lou if that’s what you want”

“Yea…” Louis nods his head “I fine” Louis assured Niall, he did not want Niall to worry about him. Louis was pretty sure he was fine this was normal for him; the omega feel like he was getting better today was not so bad. After all it used to be worst.

“I know Lou” Niall smiled resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Niall wished Louis would stay but he wasn’t going to argue with him because he understood, being in your own place allows you to feel more comfortable. Both the omegas headed downstairs. Liam and Harry were chatting on the couch.

 

“Louis gonna head home” Niall informed Liam and Harry

“What?” Harry blurted out

“Why?” Liam asks glancing from Harry to Louis.

“It’s late and I’m tired…”Louis whispered

“You can stay here Lou you don’t have to go...” Liam placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“-But he also doesn’t _have_ to stay” Niall interrupts.

 

Liam realized that he should force Louis to be here if he doesn’t want to. The alpha knows sometime people need time to themselves.

 

“Thanks for letting me spend the night and handing out here but I do have to get home” Louis gave Liam a sheepish smile and made his way to the door.

“I could give you a ride home if you want” Harry smiled at the omega showing off his dimples.

 

Louis couldn’t help but think how handsome Harry was.

“Okay” Louis was flushed, his face turned red. Harry made Louis nervous, in a good was. The omega could practically feel the wings of the butterflies flapping in his stomach. Harry was relieved that Louis agreed.

“Okay…” Harry was excited

Harry and Louis said their goodbyes to Liam and Niall. Niall winked at Louis.

 

Lou notice how nice Harry car was, he did say he own a couple of business.  Harry opens the passenger side door for Louis. The green eyed man settles into the car.

“So where do you live?”

“Oh...on 21st street near Nova way” Louis answered

“Okay”

   

The car was silent for a minute or so.

“Sooo...what are you doing tomorrow?” Harry asks a little hesitant.

“Work...I’m working”                                                

“Where do you work?”

“Amanda’s Attic is this antique and bookstore”

“Cool...do you think you’ll have time to hang out with me tomorrow if you have the time...I mean if you want to.” Harry rambled nervously. Louis thought it was cute how nervous Harry was. The omega thought Harry was too attractive to be unsure of himself. Louis gave the alpha a sweet smile; he would love to hang out with Harry.

“I get off at 2 o'clock...so I’m free to hang out after.”

“That’s great” Harry voice went up a notch.

“Oh it’s the building on the left” Louis stated pointing at his apartment building. Harry was surprised they got there so fast he wanted to spend more to with the young omega.

“Okay...so I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 3 o’clock”

“That’s fine.” Louis was blushing. Harry pulling into the parking lot.

“Soo you should probable give me your number” Harry said shyly. Louis Looked doe eyed. The alpha couldn’t believe how cute Louis was.

“Right...okay yea”

The boys exchanged number. Harry got out the car to open the door for Lou, he asks Louis if he could walk him to his door but the omega declined. Louis got inside, he was happy Harry asked to hang out with him. Though, the boy wasn’t sure if it was a date. He has never felt this way before it scared him.

Why did Harry make him so nervous?

Why couldn’t he keep his eyes off his curly locks and green eyes?

Why did he like Harry so much?

_Oh my god I like Harry oh fuck what am I going to do_ the omega thought to himself.

 

It was the next morning Louis had got up to go to work at nine thirty.

“Hey good morning sunshine” Grace greeted a rather tired looking Louis “are you okay Louis”

“Y-yes I’m fine just didn’t get much sleep.” Lou was up all night think about that curly haired alpha.

“How was your heat?” Grace asks all casually but that just the way she was; she didn’t really have any boundaries.

“F-fin...fine” Louis stuttered feeling uncomfortable.

“I mean you must be super horny right going through heat and not having sex you got to be horny-”

“Grace” Louis interrupted. Grace was a little too excited talking about Louis heat for his taste.

“I’m just sayin’...if you want any help relieving yourself I’d love to help.” Grace smirk raising her eyebrow.

“Grace stop it I’m fine...I don’t need to be _relieved_ ” Louis face nearly turn completely red.

“Alright I get I get...no talking about you boy parts.”

 

Louis and Grace got back to work the hour seem to fly by, like always. Grace continued to make inappropriate jokes, Louis laughed because they were wither funny. It was 1:30 when Niall walk through the door. He finds Grace at the counter and Louis nowhere in sight.

“Hi there handsome.” Grace chuckled, elbows on the counter and resting her chin in her hands.

“Hello Grace you’re looking lovely.” Niall love how happy-go-lucky Grace was. She was pretty, with her coffee brown eyes and black midnight hair.

“Where’s Lou?” Niall asked

“Aw...and here I thought you can here to see me.” Grace smirked “His around back.”

“LOUIS!” she shouted

“COMING!” Louis yelled. Lou stumbled through the door.

“Hi Niall what are you doing here?”

“Well to see you of course...heard you’ve got a date with Harry and I just thought I’d help you get ready.” Niall stated while smiling from ear to ear.

“You have a date?” Grace blurted out.

“No” Louis spat out

“Yes” Niall glared his eyes at his friend.

“Wow Louis getting out there huh” grace grinned “good for you.”

“It’s not a date we’re just hanging out that literally what he said.” Louis hissed

“It’s a date...it definitely a date Harry likes you so it a date.” Niall clear up

“If it were a date he would have said so right?” Louis was confused was did Harry ask him on a date.

“Well do you want it to be a date Louis” Grace asked  

“I don’t know” Louis mumbled

“Do you like the guy…?”

“Maybe”

“That a yes” Niall and Grace both giggled

“What time are ya ‘hangin out’” Grace asked but air quotes around hangin out.

“3 o’clock”

“Well you can head out with Niall the store closing it what 1:42...”

“We still have eighteen minutes left.”

“It’s fine Louis I’m leaving too...gotta go spend some time with my man.” Grace giggles and winked at Niall.

 

Niall and Louis headed out.

“Did you drive here?” Louis questioned Niall

“No Liam drop me off oh he says hi”

Louis gave a small smile as a response. The omegas walked to Louis’ home. His apartment was only eight minutes away. While in Louis’ apartment Niall found himself rummaging through Louis closet, trying to find him something to wear. He found a pair of size on naive blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with green hand prints on it. Louis didn’t like the shirt; he thought it was too small.

“I don’t like that shirt it...it sticks to my skin”

“You should wear clothes that fit you Lou” Niall replied

“I-I know...but...but that shirt does not fit it to small...can you just pick another one” Lou suggested.

“Okay” Niall sighed going back into the closet

“What about this” Niall was holding a slightly larger white shirt with a punk rock bunny on it.

“That better.”

“Good now you know what you’re wearing.”

“Yeah” Louis whispered

“So we have half an hour to kill what do you want to do?” Niall ask Louis, when he didn’t get a response Niall looked at Lou, who was sitting on the bed, biting his nails. Lou seem to be zoned out, Niall knew he was nervous. After all he always bites his nail when he’s nervous. Niall walk over to Lou and sit right beside him.

“Okay lets hear it” Niall huffed out, pulling Louis out of his trance.

“What?”

“Let it out”

“Let what out” Louis was confused

“All the things you feel is going to go wrong and what’s making you nervous.”

“Niall-”

“Come on just tell me you’ll feel better if you do.” Niall cut Lou off

“Umm...okay...I’m afraid of liking Harry...I-I mean I do like him and he makes me feel weird. What if I fall for him completely huh...then what...he might not like me when he see how fuck up I am...h-he could do a-a lot better th-than me...I-I mean look at me. Oh or or...what if he turns out to be like E-E-Ed-Edwin…” the young boy buried his face in his hands. Niall wrapped his arm around Louis.

“Or he could really love you and treat you kind...and you can be happy...Lou you got to let yourself be happy.” Niall said softly, squeezing Louis should a little. The omega smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution

Louis felt his phone vibrating. The caller i.d. showed it was Harry.

“Oh my god it’s Harry” Louis said nervously

“Well answer the phone Lou” Niall nearly shouted

“Hello” Louis whispered

“Hey Louis it me...it's Harry…” Harry went silent

“Hello are you still there” Louis asked concern in his voice.

“Yeah... I just wanted to make sure we’re still on you know for hanging out...with me”

“Yes...if you still want to-”

“YES...I mean of course I do” Harry blurted out nearly interrupting Louis.

“Okay” Lou smiled

“Okay I’ll be there in fifteen minutes”

“Alright then”

“Okay...bye”

“Bye” Louis hear the line go dead.

 

Louis bit his lips excitingly and look up at Niall, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

“So you look happy...what he say” The blond omega jump on Louis.

“Ooohh...Niall get off me...you have” Louis choked out

“Well what did he say?” Niall asked still on Louis

“He said he’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

“Well you better get ready then” Niall said in a teasing voice

“Then get off me”

Niall jump of Lou got the clothes they picked out and handed it to the young boy.

“Get dressed” Niall demanded. Louis grabbed the close and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t like being naked in front of others. The omega found nothing attractive about his body.

 

Louis made his way out out of the bathroom fully dressed. Niall cheered, he thought Lou looked great.

“Wow you are definitely getting shagged today.” Niall let out a high squeal.

“What no...no...what?” Louis chuckled nervously. Louis didn’t consider himself a sexual person, except for when he's in heat. He definitely thought about sex with random alpha he thought were attractive, but mostly with Liam. Louis only have had sex with Edwin and done stuff with Liam. So the omega has been sexual with only two people in his life. Harry was definitely handsome enough to think about having sex with. Did Harry want to sleep with Louis? Is that why he ask the young brunette out? Was that all he wanted? _No no way Louis_ thought _Harry’s an alpha he doesn’t have to go through all that trouble to fuck me. He could just make me, he’s an alpha he does not have to charm or ask for my permission._

“I’m just say that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Niall laugh

“I guess” Louis whispered.

Louis didn’t really want to have sex with Harry, at least not yet. The omega wanted to get to know him better, but if Harry really wanted to who was Louis to say no at least that’s what Lou thought. Edwin never asked Louis if he wanted to or not, the cruel man just did what he wanted. No matter how must the omega plead, begged, kicked, and scream, Edwin would just pin him down and tie him up or just beat him till he submit.  The alpha would tell Lou _“It can feel good or it can hurt it’s your choice.”_ But nothing was ever Lou’s choice.

 

“He’s gonna be here soon...are you going to stay here” Louis asked Niall

“Yea Liam’s gonna pick me up a little later.”

“Ok-” Louis was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“OOOHHH he’s hereeeeeee” Niall jumped up and down cheering. The blond ran out of Lou’s room and head straight for the door, unlocking it and pulling the door open.

“Niall wait!” Louis shouted following his perky friend.

Louis came to a complete halt when he saw Harry in the doorway. The alpha was wearing a black loose fitting shirt with white mini-hearts all over it and black skinny jeans. Harry’s curly locks laid perfectly on his shoulder. His green eyes pierce through Louis’, he looked breathtaking.

“Hi” Harry greeted smile showing off his dimples. Louis looked amazing to him so adorable.

“Hi” Louis said quite breathy.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Niall cleared his throat pulling both of the lads out of their trance.

“So... you two should be headed out…”Niall chuckled

“Yes...yes right...you looked great Louis” Harry complemented

“Thank you...you too.” Louis said shyly.

“Shall we” Harry smiled and extended his hand. Louis smile and happily took it.

“Oh hold on” Louis let go of Harry’s hand and went to go grab a coat. When he made his way back to the living room he handed Niall a key.

“Lock up when you leave please.” Louis tell Niall.

Harry felt his stomach knot up, he wanted a key to the boy’s apartment. The alpha didn’t even get a good look at the place, it was already too late the door had shut. He and Louis were already walking to the stairs.

“Hey you don’t want to take the elevator?” Harry asked

“No” Louis stated

“Can I ask why?” The alpha was curious

“You can” Louis said. It was clear to Harry that he was not going to continue speaking till he asked again.

“Why then?” Harry inquired

“I’m only on the third floor and it’s my only workout of the day.” Louis explained smiling slightly.

“Okay that make sense...that probably why you’re slim and toned.” Harry chucked awkwardly not sure why he said that. Louis laughed as while he thought the curly hair man statement was wired. He wasn’t toned or slim. His body was disgusting with fat on his belly, arms, and thighs. At least those are the things Edwin would tell him.

“Well you haven’t seen me naked.” Louis exhaled. Harry would have been excited about hearing Louis mention seeing him naked if it were not for the negativity clinging to those worlds.

“I bet you look beautiful naked.” Harry assured smiling down at the young omega as he open the car door for him. Louis sled into the passenger seat and Harry made his way to the driver side.

“Hey how did you know which apartment was mine?” Louis asked changing the subject from his naked body.

“Oh I asked Liam.” Harry answered feeling a little embarrassed

“Oh okay...so where are we going exactly?”

“Kalwenchia Mill’s Garden...it really beautiful there...there all these amazing plants and flowers well you’ll see.” Harry said smile from ear to ear.

“Sounds fun” Louis smiled as well.

The ride was about an hour and fifteen minutes. Louis enjoyed the view of the open road. Harry tried hard to keep his eye off Louis and on the road. The alpha chatted about baking and how Lou should let him cook for him one of these days. Louis talk about work. Harry tried to get more out of the omega but couldn’t. When they arrived at Kalwenchia Mill’s Garden it was stunning. Louis was in pure bless. There was a huge metal gate at the entrance with a marble walking path splitting into different directions, purple allium flowers and gold mops danced along the side of the path. Larger trees were everywhere the sunlight peeked through the leaves and branches it was lovely.

 

The alpha and omega was at the garden for about an hour now walking the path admiring the plants and flower, the overall view itself. Louis made jokes and Harry told story that were kind of boring but Louis enjoyed them quite a bit. They made their way over to a bench overlooking a small lake. Harry sat rather close to the omega with his arm stretched across the bench lightly touch Louis’ back. Harry had told Lou a lot about his mother and sister. The alpha wanted to know more about the blue eyed boy’s family and friends, his life in general.

“So tell me about you Love?” Harry asked hopeful this time.

“Well…” Louis fiddle with his fingers “ I have brown hair that has got lighter over the year it use to be a great dill darker, like my mom’s, but now it’s not…” Lou started playing with his hair, pulling on the ends and fingering his hand through it. “I have blue eyes…I told you where I work and...and...that’s me.” Louis smiled looked up at Harry with those big blues of his. Harry thought this was cute how Lou purposely gives him nothing deep, but that would not detour the alpha.

“So you mother has dark brown hair?”  Harry smirked

“What?” Louis was surprised by Harry statement. The omega didn’t realize he mentioned his mother.

“You said your hair use to look like your mom’s…”

“Oh yea...she has dark brown hair…”

“What is she-” Harry starts off but is interrupted by Lou

“I’m hungry” Louis said quickly standing up and changing the subject. Louis felt bad about this he knows he’s not to interrupt an alpha, he’d learn that lesson the hard way.

“I have a place five minutes away from here we could go get some pizza and go there to...I don’t know…watch movies or something.”

“You have a place out here...do you live there?”

“No” the curly haired man chuckled “I just own a condo near here.”

“Oh okay...I like pizza” Louis smiled looking down at the alpha, who was still sitting on the bench. Harry smiled back and stood up holding the omega’s hand. He was elated that Lou agree he thought Louis would be more likely to open up if they were in a more intimate setting.

 

Louis was standing in Harry’s condo it was nice and large, the floor was dark wood the wall were a creamy white the whole place looked elegant. They had two box off large sausage pizza resting on the coffee table. Harry was laid back on the couch gesturing for Louis to sit.

“Come on Louis sit down...relax.”

Louis slowly made his way to Harry sitting an arm's length way. Harry frowned his brow but not out of anger. The alpha scooted closer but not to close this time he could see the omega wasn’t relax yet.

“Louis I like you...I really like you and I’d like to get to know you” Harry gently place a hand on Lou’s shoulder Looking the omega straight in those marble blues. Louis felt calm around Harry he liked the alpha and was happy he like him back, but Lou would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he was afraid that once Harry sees how messed up he is the alpha won't like him anymore.

“I-I like you too.” Louis confused his whole face turned red. Harry smiled hard showing the world those dimples.

“Can I get to know you then?” Harry asked cocking an eyebrow

“Yes” Louis whispered still staring into those green eyes.

“Good.”

“...Good.”

“So can I asked you a couple of questions and you can answer them if you want to...okay?”

“Okay”

“So you mother has brown hair does she have blue eyes too?”

“...No her eyes are light brown...in the right light they could look red a little.” Louis smiled remembering his mom.

“What is she like?” Harry asked seeing the smile on Louis face

“She was nice a guess…” The smile was gone from Louis face “...sh-she left when I was nine...she took the twins and just left you know...one minute she was there the next minute she was gone.” Louis could hear his mother’s voice apologizing to him when she left him with his dad. Harry felt awful for his omega.

“I’m sorry Louis...do you know why she left?” Harry held on tight to Louis’ hands.

“She hated my dad...my dad told her if she was going to leave she would have to do it without me...so she just took my twin sisters and left me behind...she hated my dad more than she loved me but it okay...it is what it is.” Louis shrug

“Louis-”

“- It’s fine really...I just…” Louis stop tears were building in his eyes. Harry hugged the omega tight then pull him away to look in his eyes.

“What is it?” Harry asked he did want Louis to finish what he was saying.

“I-I feel lonely sometimes” Louis rubbing his lower lip, a single tear fell out of his eyes. Harry gently whipped away the tear, pulls Louis face in close for a kiss. Louis crash their face together sucking and biting the alpha’s lower lip antagonizing the alpha to do so back. Harry thought that was strange and out of character. The curly haired man pulled Louis way “Just wait…” Harry whispered lips inches away from Louis’ “relax” Harry ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and gently pressed his lips to Louis’. The omega found this odd. Louis doesn’t know anything about being gentle, being treated rough is all he knows. The omega believed that’s what alphas wanted, that handling an omega roughly was normal. Louis thought this maybe a trick like the ones Edwin would do to him. _You gonna take it like the cock thirsty slut you are._ Edwin always told Louis what alphas like and why he was a bad omega for disobeying. Louis’ pleasure didn’t matter at all, all that did matter was the alphas. _YOU GONNA GIVE ME WHAT I WANT_ the voice screamed in Louis head. The omega opened his mouth trying to bit Harry again. Harry pulled back “Louis” Harry held the omega’s face “let me…”he run his thumb across Lou’s lips “relax” the heat of Harry’s breath hit Louis’ lips causing the omega to shiver this was new to him. The alpha licked Lou’s lips then slowly slipped his tongue in the young boy’s mouth exploring it. Louis heart fluttered he didn’t recognize this feeling, he didn’t know kissing could be this good.

“You taste amazing Lou.” Harry smiled “Louis stay with me tonight love”

“Umm…”

“We could just cuddle...I really want to cuddle with you.”

Louis nod his head still flushed by the kiss “Okay” he manage to get out his voice almost breaking.

“Okay” Harry sigh in relief

 

The lads were laying in Harry’s bed, it was a king size with cotton sheets and silk pillows. Harry had his arms around Louis holding him tightly. Louis’ face was buried in the alpha’s chest, Harry’s scent was relax to him. Louis was drifting off to sleep Harry felt safe and warm, Lou was happy.

 

_Edwin had his hand down Louis pants, stroking the boy’s cock through his pink laces panties. Louis was standing there shirtless with a black lace pink ribbon choke collar on. Edwin pulled his omega’s pants down, Louis cock was hard and twitching. The alpha lightly rub the tip of Louis’ penis, Louis was excited. Edwin had not touched Louis that way before. The omega skin was hot, he started to feel himself leaking. Louis started to thrust his hips pushing his cock into Edwin hand. The alpha gave a sinister smirk and gripped Louis cock tight. The omega moaned in pain._

_“Did I tell you to move” The older man growled squeezing tighter_

_“I-I...I’m so-sorry al-alpha” Louis plead try hard not to move knowing it would make things worse. Edwin loosen his grip causing Louis to fall to the floor in pain. Louis was curled up into a ball._

_“Oh Loubear” Edwin sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair, looking down at the whimpering omega._

_“You can never be a good boy can you?”_

_Louis teared up at this all that he wanted to be was a good boy, he wanted to be good for Edwin._

_“I-I’m a g-good boy” Louis whined, sitting up and crawling to the alpha’s feet. Louis bowed his head and sat on the back of his legs._

_“But you’re not Loubear you’re a bad boy” Edwin smirk his evil smirk again. Louis felt horrible why was he stupid, he should have known not to move._

_“Sorry alpha I’ll be good.” Louis voiced cracked, his head still bowed. Tears streaming down the omega’s face. Edwin kneeled down to Louis, lifting the omega’s face and wiping away the tears before slapping Lou hard across the face._

_“Stop crying” Edwin said through clench teeth. Louis rubbed his stinging cheek, Edwin see this and slap Louis several more times. The omega face was red and he moaned in pain, he was laying on the floor covering his face. Edwin climbed on top of the boy, looking down at the omega’s almost naked body. The man reach for Louis’ cock, the boy immediately cowered flinching away from the alphas tough._

_“I thought you wanted me to touch you” Edwin grabbed Louis’ c_ _hoke collar squeezing_ _it hard. Louis clawed at Edwin hand accidentally drawing blood, the omega know he was in trouble now._

_“Oh no I’m so s-s-sorry Edwin I’m sor-” Lou_ _is was cut off with a punched to the mouth. The man grabbed Louis by the hair and dragged him out of their bedroom to the guest room across the hall. He handcuff the omega to the metal headboard. Louis was on his knees, his back and ass up in the air. Edwin had taken his belt off and remove his shirt. He whipped Louis hard, the belt snapped on the omega’s skin._

_“Do good boys scratch Loubear?” Edwin hissed hitting Louis once again harder this time. Louis quivered in pain holding back sobs._

_“ANSWER ME!” Edwin screamed whipping the boy once again._

_“No...g-good b-boys don’t scratch.” Louis whined_

_“Do good boys move before their told?” Edwin whipped the boy several more times with no remorse. Tears and snot ran down the omega’s face._

_“No sir.”_

_“Do good boy pull away from an alpha’s touch?”_

_“No”_

_“So what does that mean Loubear?” Louis back was full of welts. Edwin gave Louis another blow this time with metal part of the belt, breaking Louis skin and drawing blood. The omega yell not being able to stop himself this time._

_“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Edwin screamed_

_“M-means I-I’m a b-bad boy.” Louis cry more from having to say he was a bad boy then the blood mess on his back._

_“What happens to bad boys” Edwin whispered into Louis’ ear._

_“They...they get punished” Louis cried feeling the metal smack his skin again, the omega started to shake. The man laughed and smacked Louis bum with his bare hand._

_“I’m sorry al-alpha I’ll do better...I’ll be a good boy I promise.” Louis beg for the alpha’s forgiveness._

_“Oh Loubear I know.” Edwin remove the rest of his clothes and got on the bed with Lou. He uncuffed the omega from the headboard but still urging him not to move. The alpha licked one of Lou’s bloody welts then bit him on his neck._

_“You gonna make it up to me?” Edwin licked the side of Louis face “huh?”_

_“Yes alp-” before Louis could finish answering Edwin shoved his thick cock into the omega’s tight dry hole. Louis yelp he could feel himself being ripped open. Edwin plowed into the blue eyed boy ruthlessly taking his penis completely out before ramming it back into Louis. Louis sob and cried at every thrust wanting for it to stop, but he was an omega he had to stay in his place and Louis wanted Edwin to forgive him. The alpha grabbed Louis by the throat and started stroking the omega’s cock, a little too rough. Louis couldn’t take it anymore he felt blood drip down his thighs._

_“Pl-please…” Louis gasp. Edwin grunt and groan as he push himself in deeper._

_“Please what Loubear?” Edwin growled through clench teeth letting go of the omega’s throat._

_“I...I-it hurts alpha...I’m sorry.” Louis cried just wanting it all to end. Edwin turn Louis over, laying him on his back. The alpha push Louis’ legs up to his chest gripping the omega’s thighs, sinking his claws into the boy. Edwin thrust faster and careless, abusing the young boy’s already sore hole._

_“You gonna be a good boy?” Edwin groaned_

_“Y-yes alpha.” Louis whimpered_

_“You like my thick cock inside you? Huh?...you’re a dirty cock slut aren’t you?” Edwin used his alpha strengthen to pound into the omega even hard, if it was any other omega he would have broken bones by now. That was one of the reason Edwin like Louis he was a lot stronger than most omegas. Edwin repeatedly jabbed Louis prostate, the brown haired boy held his cock knowing it wasn’t okay to cum before the alpha._

_“Yesss.” Louis replied_

_“Say it” the alpha hissed_

_“I’m...I’m a...I’m a dirty cock slut.” Louis tried hard to catch his breath. Edwin wrapped his large hand around the omega’s throat squeezing it._

_“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO!” the alpha roared not letting up on the poor omega. Louis couldn’t breathe he placed his free hand on Edwin’s wrist careful not to scratch. Edwin loosen his grip so the omega could answer._

_“You I-I belong to you...I'm nothing without you.” Louis respond truly heart felt. The omega believed every word of it. Edwin smiled that sweet smile he would give Louis, the one the omega loved. The alpha thrust a few more times before feeling like he was about to burst._

_“OH SHIT...I’m gonna cu-cum.” Edwin pulled out of Lou roughly yanked his hair and pushed his penis down the omega’s throat releasing his creamy flowed, encouraging the boy to swallow. Louis swallow and releases his cock cumming all over himself. Edwin collapse next to the boy grabbing him tight too tight in his arms._

_“You’re a good boy Loubear I forgive you...I love you.” The dark haired man whispered_

_“I love you too.” Louis whispered back trying to hold back tears but a few escape._

 

Louis open his eyes. Tears were running down his face.

 

Lou washed up put one of Harry sweaters on and made his way to the kitchen something smelled good.

“Morning love.” Harry said cheery

“Morning” Louis smiled shyly rubbing his already messy hair. Harry jaw clench when he saw Louis’ upper thighs, the omega wasn’t wearing any pants. He had a pair of night pants Harry gave him last night. Why wasn’t he wearing any pants? Harry’s face turned red.

Louis didn’t know why he felt so comfortable around Harry, he didn’t notice he had no plants on. The omega sat at the table. Harry couldn’t stop staring at Lou.

“Harry are you okay?” Louis asked worried

“Oh...I’m fine.” Harry cleared his throat “I made breakfast.” The alpha placed a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of Lou with a cup of tea on the side. Harry fixed his own plate and sat next to the omega. The lads started eating Louis complemented Harry’s cooking skills. The green eyed man was happy they seemed like a real couple already.

“So this was the longest date ever.” Harry chuckled

“Date?” Louis whispered looking right into those beautiful green jewels.

“Yes date...this was a date Louis...did you not want it to be?”

“Yes yes… I want it to be.” Louis grinned wide. Harry was happy to see how happy Louis got.

“Good” Harry showed off those dimples

“Good” Lou was giddy “So how was your night?” Louis asked

“Nice.” Harry looked like he had something on his mind “How was your?”

Louis thought about the nightmare/memory he had “It was fine.” Harry placed his fork down and took a deep breath.

“Lou who’s Edwin?”  


	10. Chapter 10

( **Hours earlier back at Louis’ place.** )

 

Niall had Louis’ cell phone, the boy most have forgotten it. The phone keeps ring the same number keeps popping up. Liam and Niall just stared at the phone sitting on the table.

“We should just answer it...its been ringing nonstop.” Niall finally blurted out

“No that would be invading Lou’s privacy.” Liam said though the alpha was curious to know who was on the other end. The phone stops ringing only to start up again. Niall scooped the phone up and answered it.

“Hello.” Niall greeted. The blond haired boy didn’t receive an answer just silence then he hears breathing.

“Hello?” but still no answer then he hear the dial tone, whoever it was hung up.

“Who was it?” Liam asked

“I don’t know they hung up...that was weird.” Niall shrugged and put the phone down.

“Might have been a wrong number” Liam guested

“Maybe” Niall shrugged again “So...how do you think Louis’ date is going.”

“Oh it’s a date?” Liam questioned

“Yes of course it’s a date.”

“Oh I thought they were just hanging out you know...Do Lou know it’s a date?”

“Yes after I told him it was.” Niall grinned

“How do you know it’s a date?” Liam asked

“Because I know...I thought you liked the idea of Harry and Louis being together?” Niall stared intensely at Liam

“I do” Liam answered rather quickly

“Well you sound jealous.” Niall smiled then chuckled Liam started to laugh as well. The omega made his way over to Liam, who was sitting on Louis’ bed, and sat on his lap.

“So if Harry and Louis work out-”

“Which they will” Liam interrupted

“Okay then... _when_ Harry and Louis work out that means no more being able to help Louis out during his heat… you gonna mess that.” Niall smiled pressing his nose to the alpha’s neck. To anyone who didn’t know Niall and Liam relationship this conversation might have been considered odd but Liam and Niall talk about everything with one another. They told each other everything no matter what it was. They have had argument but that comes with being honest. They love each other enough to work it out.

“No...Not in that way...more of like being close to Lou...like friend envy you know, if that makes sense.” Liam stated

“Yea I get it...it’s like being around someone you care about a certain way and having to share them with someone else. You care about Lou and you worry about him and your relationship with him is going to change because of Harry...I feel the same way.” Niall replied kissing Liam on the cheek.

“But it gonna be a good change Lou need this...love that’s kind...he deserve that. Plus Harry need it too... someone to fully give his love to.” Liam smiled kissing his omega softly on the lips. The puppy eyed alpha was happy for Louis and Harry. The alpha was also happy that he and Niall were in such a good place he remember that huge fight they had.

 

**(FLASHBACK)**

 

Liam was in the kitchen getting a glass from the cabinet.

“Oh come on Li.” Niall huffed

“It fine Hun... if you don’t see anything wrong with you asking me to do that then it fine right?...right?” Liam was irate

“Liam I love you, you know that.” Niall stated defensively

“It just a different kind of love not the way I love you.” Liam poured himself a glass of water.

“No its the same I love you just as much as you love me you have to understand that-”

“NO!...It’s not the same the difference is if one of my friends are in RUT I won’t send you to fuck them.” Liam gulps down the water. Niall was shocked at the alpha’s statement.

“I didn’t fuck Lou by the way.”

“That’s...that’s different...Li Louis was in a lot of pain...a-and he needed help.”

“Help” Liam chuckled “help...and the only way you could think of to help Lou was by telling me to fuck him because you’re okay with me sleeping with someone else.”

“Lou was an unbound omega going through heat alone...plus he was hurting himself...HE NEEDED HELP!”

“So I can have sex with Lou when he’s in heat” Liam cocked his brow

“If he’s hurting himself...yes then yes you can.”

“Do you hear yourself Niall...so again I can send you to screw one of my friends in rut and you would not have a problem with it?”

“That’s different Liam-”

“I know that shit I know that” Liam was more sad then angry at this point

“I’m an omega and you’re an alpha. I’m an omega and Louis an omega and that the difference...You have no idea what’s it like to go through heat alone with no alpha and rut is not the same. Alphas can go out and do whoever they want, omegas don’t have that luxury. We have to worry about things like being bound unwillingly. You were in a situation you had complete control of. Plus Louis has been through some things I have not told you yet and he needed this.” The room was silent for a moment. Liam sighed rubbing his eyes not quit out of frustration but more out of exhaustion.

“I-I...I’m sorry Niall I know you love me the same way I love you...but why didn’t you just tell me that Lou’s been through something. If you just told me that then I would have understood but you didn’t so to me it seem like you were okay with me being with Lou. You a good person Niall and I get that you care a great dell for Lou but you have this idea that alphas are always in control and that’s not true. You control me...you control me okay. You asked me to do something I didn’t want to do and I did it because I love you. I mean god Niall what if I bound Lou-”

“But you didn’t Li”

“I was going to...Niall I was going to I was seconds away from doing it then what huh...do you have any idea what that would have done to you to us. How disappointed in me you would have been. Do you have any idea-” Liam tears up the thought of his omega being disappointed with him and bounding Lou killed him. Niall walk over to Liam hugging the alpha tightly kissing him lightly on his quivering lips.

“But you didn’t Liam...you didn’t” Niall whispered in the alpha’s ear. Liam unwraps Niall’s arms from around him; he pulls the omega away from him looking into those blue eyes he loves so much.

“I-I just need a minute.” Liam informed

It took a week for things to get back to normal between the two. They’d talked it out, Liam got to know Louis better and found out some disturbing things, along with Niall, that made the alpha understand why helping the omega was the best thing to do.

 

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**    

 

 Liam and Niall were cuddled up. Louis’ phone started to ring again, Liam grabbed it this time. It was the same number as before, Li decided he would answer it.

“Hello?” Liam asked voice a little deeper the normal. Liam heard nothing but background sounds and a distant noise that sound like someone swearing, it was not too long before Liam heard the dial tone.

“I have no idea what’s that about.”

 

   

 

(Back at Harry’s condo)

 

“Lou how’s Edwin”

_I Love you Loubear_

_Don’t ever leave me_

_Who do you belong to?_

_You’re a bad boy Loubear_

_You need to be punished_

_You fucking piece of shit_

_You’re nothing without me_

_No one love but me_

_You gonna give me what I want_

_Do you want me to hurt you?_

_It doesn’t hurt you can take it_

_You're an omega stay in your place_

_You’re a bad boy_

_BAD BOY!!_

 

Louis heart started to race why was Harry asking him about Edwin? Did he talk to Liam? Louis tried to calm down.

“W-why do y-you ask?” Louis asked he wanted to tell Harry everything but the omega was scared of what Harry would think of him. Louis worried that the alpha may think he’s a bad boy and soiled goods.

“You said some things in your sleep.” Harry really wanted to know what happen to the poor omega.

“Oh…” Louis looked down and his fingers he started to fidget with him a nervous habit of his.

“So?” was all Harry manage to get out

“E-Edwin’s my...I mean E-Edwin _was_ my alpha...he wasn’t a nice person.” Louis stuttered

“What happen between you?” Harry asked cautiously not wanting to upset the omega.

“I met him when I was fourteen when my dad left me because I was an omega...Edwin use to hurt me and call me names whenever I was b-bad...I really tried to be good I did but he had all these rules, I got confused. So he punished me you know...he’d punch, slap, kick, choke or whip me, he did a lot of other things too...h-he’d s-sometimes h-hurt me _d-down there_ so I could learn to be good and do what he’d say…” Louis choked up holding back tears and pushing his hand into his crotch. The omega just noticing he had no pants on, he started to feel self-conscious “...but Liam said alphas aren’t supposed to punish omegas...so I left him one night and didn’t look back.” Harry stood up and scooped the small omega into his arms, the alpha was heartbroken why would that alpha hurt Louis that way. Rules and punishments those were all bull shit Edwin was nothing more the one of those alpha male control freaks.

“You didn’t deserve that Love...you didn’t deserve any of that Edwin was just a bad alpha you know that right?”

“I-I know…”Louis said in-between sobs. Harry pick up Louis bridle style and carried him to the bedroom. He got back in bed with the omega and snugged him, Louis cry hard sinking into Harry’s warmth. Feeling for the first time in his life completely relaxed and safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Louis spent most of the day in bed, cuddling and kissing. This was all new to Louis, the kindness of Harry, the omega was sure Harry wouldn’t want him anymore. Louis didn’t tell Harry everything but it was a start and if they were going to be together he knows he would eventually have to tell the alpha everything including the stuff about his dad.

Before it got too late Louis thought it was best if Harry took him home. The car ride back was quiet but it wasn’t an awkward silences. Harry walked Louis to his apartment, the boy invited Harry in. The alpha was excited to see how the omega’s place looked.  The living room was plain there was a grey sofa with dark grey pillows on it, by it was a dark blue recliner. There was an antique looking coffee table and a flat screen television on the wall. That was the only thing on the wall, not pictures of any kind were on the wall not of Louis or his family anything. The room was just so impersonal.  Harry hears noise coming from the bedroom.

“Is someone here?” Harry asked Louis, the omega just shrugged

“Stay here” the curly haired man ordered, Lou nod. Harry cautiously opens the bedroom door to find Niall and Liam sitting on the floor eating burgers and fries.

“Oh we didn’t hear you guys come in.” Liam said

“How was the date?” Niall asked with a mouth full of food

“It was good” Louis smiled warmly. Harry was startled by Louis presence, thinking the omega was still in the living room where he told him to stay.

“Did you two sleep over?” Harry questioned

“Yes” Niall answered a little too excited

“You don’t mind do you Lou?” Liam asked knowing the young boy didn’t.

“No I don’t mind” Louis replied. Niall and Liam have slept over plenty of times.

“Oh you forgot your phone...someone kept calling you yesterday.” Liam informed. Louis took his phone from the nightstand and saw all those missed calls.

“Did you answer” Louis asked

“Yes...but whoever it was don’t say anything.” Niall added. Louis called the number back but it was disconnected.

“It’s disconnected” Louis informed the other boys. Both alphas were worried, trying hard not to think of the worst.

“It’s probable my friend Stan... he call me off strange numbers all the time.” the omega explained trying to calm the alpha down, the look of concern was painted all over their faces.  Stan was a beta that hung out with Edwin and his friends; he was the one who help Louis escape from Edwin’s clutches. Stan also arranges to get Lou to Cornwall. The young man called the blue eyed boy once a month, on a disposable cell phone, to know if he was okay. This was the first time Louis ever missed one of Stan’s calls, the omega had no idea how to get in touch with him. Stan said it was safer this way. Louis figured Stan would call him back on another number sooner or later.

“Really why?” Niall pride  

“Ahh...long story.” Louis whispered. Niall decided to drop it and Harry made a mental note to asked Louis later.  

“It’s getting late...I have an early shift tomorrow...so we’re gonna go.” Liam informed. Niall protested saying he wanted to sleep over again, but Liam simply throw the blond over his shoulder carrying him to the front door. Niall stopped fighting and said goodbye to Harry and Louis. Liam told the two he’d see them later and was out the door heading home.

“Can I spin the night?” Harry asked “I know we’ve been together all day and for the most of yesterday...but it’s not like I’m gonna go home and do anything.”

Louis chuckled “You you’re not tired of me yet.” Louis said playfully

“Never” Harry smiled brightly

“Okay” Louis giggled “ice cream in bed.” Louis suggested cheerful. Harry loved this side of Lou, the boy seem so carefree.

“Absolutely” Harry replied

The two were in the omega’s bed eating strawberry ice cream, it bothered Harry a little that _his_ omega bed smelled like Liam. The alpha decided to focus on Lou. The small omega had some ice cream on the side of his lips; Harry immediately licked it causing Louis to blush.

“So Stan…” Harry started up hoping Louis would continue

“Oh umm...he’s a beta...Stan’s a friend...I mean we never really talked to each other but he help me get away from Edwin. He calls sometimes to make sure I’m fine. He got me a ride down here to start over.”

“Wow he sounds like a great guy.” Harry was happy to know someone help Lou get away from that monster.

“He is I was surprised he help so much...I stayed in a hotel for a week till I found this place and a couple of weeks after that I got a job.”

“How’d you have the money to get this place?” Harry asked curious

“W-well I…my...my dad sends me a generous amount of money every month.” Louis replied, voice shaky.

“I thought your dad left you when you were thirteen because you were an omega?” Harry was confused. Lou put his bowl down on his nightstand; he knew he was going to have to tell Harry about his dad he was just hoping it would be later.

“He did...look Harry my dad’s one of the people that make suppressants and different kind of vitamins  and pills for everyone...the only reason he told my mom she couldn’t take me was because he thought I was going to be an alpha...all the men in his family were alpha but I was always small for my age…” Louis paused for a moment, swallowing the knot in his throat “...I guess he had a feeling I wasn’t going to be an alpha so he...h-he s-s-started giving me these experimental drugs he made to try to get me to be an alpha...first they were pills then it was injections...I started to become aggressive and we thought it was working but then...I-I began to hurt myself so I had to wear a muzzle and these horrible metal piercers on each of my fingers for a while. When I presented as an omega my dad lost it he thought if I wasn’t going to be a alpha I would be a beta at least but I was an omega...he said that it was unforgivable and shameful that I was going to be a cock sucker for the rest of my life, but he said he would pay for my living expenses...but I was to never contact him that the shame of having an omega for a son was too great.” Louis looked so sad thinking back at that moment in time. Harry kissed Lou softly on the lips.

“I’m so sorry Love.” Harry could believe all the tragic things in Louis’ life all that pain all that hurt and he was still this kind boy.

“That’s the reason why I’m stronger than most omegas...and why I go throw heat more than normal, Harry. Liam says my hormone levels are off and my body has mutated to the drugs so I have bad day sometimes especially after heat. Liam said it fascinating but I’m pretty health for the most part.”Louis added. The green eyed alpha kiss the omega again once on the lips and another on the forehead. Louis leans into Harry’s kisses.

“Do you still like me?” Louis asked in a soft voice

“Of course I do.” Harry answered looking the boy in those wonderful ocean blues, stroking his back. Louis smiled. Harry pressed their foreheads together, his hand softly holding the back of Louis head.

The alpha and the omega were lying on their sides facing one another. Harry was shirtless; he was only in his boxers. Louis had a large white shirt on with naive blue night shorts, the boy stared at Harry tattoos.

“Do you ever think about getting one?” Harry asked

“What...a tattoo...not really I’ve ever really given it much thought.” Louis replied reaching out to touch Harry’s chest but stops himself.

“You can touch me if you want Love.” Harry assured Lou. The boy reaches out and touched the butterfly tattoo on the alpha. Harry’s jaw clench as the omega touched him. Louis watch as Harry’s chest moved up and down from breathing, he looked at the moles on the alpha it made it seem as if he had four nipples. Harry was truly beautiful Louis thought to himself. The curly haired man slid his hand up Louis’ shirt rubbing the omega’s waist then slowly slipped his and in the boy’s shorts. A moan escapes Louis mouth. Harry rubbed Louis cock, playing with Louis’ tip. Louis bites his lips hard looking up at the alpha, who moved his forehead closer to Louis’. The alpha ran his fingers throw the omega’s hair letting his fingers get lost in that head of brown hair. Their lips were inches away from each other; Harry could feel Louis breath enter his mouth. Harry stroked the omega’s cock fast gripping the base and running up the shaft. He pulled the boys shorts off; Louis had no underwear on his hard leaking cock bounced freely. Harry began to palm the boy, Louis moan into the alpha’s mouth. The touch of Harry large hand was amazing; Lou looked down to see what the green eyed man was doing. The boy saw Harry’s thumb press and rub the tip of his dick, Louis was in pure bless. However he notice Harry still had his boxers on, he wasn’t satisfying the alpha. Immediately Louis reaches for Harry’s cock only to be stopped by the alpha.

“Don’t... let me take care of you” Harry told Louis. Lou nod and Harry went back to pulling on the omega’s shaft, the alpha picked up the past. Louis started panting and moaning sweat from the heat causes his hair to stick to his forehead. Louis softly moaned Harry’s name, Harry’s eyes darkened but the alpha didn’t led up.

“Ahhhh...Harry” Louis groaned Harry watched as Louis body tensed up he knew the omega was close. He loosens his grip lightly just to grip it back again going faster this time. Louis felt the sensation throughout his entire body; the omega felt a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach as his abdomen contracted.

“I-I...I’m gonna cum Harry...I’m gonna...C-CUM.” Louis basically yelled as he came into the alpha’s hand, Harry continued to stroke the omega bringing him down from his high. The alpha slipped his tongue into Louis mouth tasting every inch of it and wiped his hand on the sheets. Louis never had an orgasm feel like this before the omega was happy but that was shortly replaced with the feeling of guilt for cuming before the alpha. Louis quickly got off the bed, Harry watched confused. The omega walked to Harry’s side, Harry sat up unsure of what had gotten into Lou. The alpha sat at the end of the bed.

“Louis are you okay did I hurt you?” Harry asked voice laced with worry. Louis shook his head got down on his knees in front of Harry and opened his mouth. Edwin liked to fuck the omega face tell he couldn’t breathe and pass out as a punishment or sometimes just for fun. Louis thought Harry might want to do this to get some pleasure after all he was an alpha and Edwin enjoyed it quite a bit, Louis want the alpha to be pleased. He didn’t want Harry to be mad that he came and the alpha didn’t.

“Lou what are you doing?” the curly haired man asked confuse and sadden by his omega’s actions. Louis gestured to his open mouth.

“Y-you can…you can d-do it as rough as you like...I’ll be good I won’t move.” Louis believed alphas like to dominate especially in the bedroom. Though Louis knows Liam said that isn’t true it was hard for Louis to get out of this mindset. Harry eyes filled with tears as he looked in horror at the omega in front of him.  Louis closed his mouth; the boy wasn’t sure what to do. Did he do something to upset Harry?

“Did I do something wrong...H-Harry I’m sorry.” the omega whispered. Harry picked up Louis off the ground and sat him on his lap.

“Lou love...I’m not him I won’t hurt you.” Harry whispered to the omega pressing the foreheads together once again. “I’m not him” Harry repeated Louis took in these words and tears fell from his eyes. The curly haired man thumbed the tears away repeatedly kissing the omega’s lips, cheek, and forehead. The two fell asleep clinging on to each other.

 

It’s been two weeks, Harry and Louis has spent most of their days together. Everything was going great Louis was finally happy.

 

All the lads were at Liam’s place. Niall and Louis were in the master bedroom and Liam and Harry was in the kitchen having a chat.

“So everything is going great I see.” Liam said

“Yup things are perfect.” Harry smiled unable to stop himself

“And Louis he’s doing good right?” Liam asked

“He is...he's been doing well...things just are wonderful.”

“Umm…”Liam didn’t know how to say this but he was going to give it his best “Do you want to talk about...about me and Lou?”

“What?” Harry lend over the counter, he was curious to what Li was trying to say.

“You tense up whenever I give Lou a hug or whenever you know we’re going to be alone together-”

“He was sitting on your lap-” Harry interrupted standing up straight and crossing his arms, recalling when he arrived at Louis’ apartment to find his omega sitting on Liam lap. An alpha’s lap, Liam lap, the lap of a person he has had sex with probable more than once.

“He asked to.” Liam stated defensively

“But it looked…” Harry started but stops

“I get it Harry I do but the only reason you feel the way you do is because me and Lou have been sexual...I love you Harry and I love Louis. I want to get passed this so let just talk about it and get it out in the open.” Liam explained Harry had to admit that he has been jealous of Liam.

“Okay lets talk.” Harry said running both his hands through his hair

“Okay first off I’ve never knotted or fucked Lou.”

“You haven’t” Harry was surprised by this

“No I haven’t...I just help him get off during his heat.”

“Blowjob?”

“Yes”

“Received or gave?”

“...Both”

“Both?” Harry blurted out “I thought you were getting _him_ off.”

“Harry-”

“Fine fine…okay” Harry took a deep breath “fingering?”

“...Yes”

“Nipple play” Harry rubbed his chin and cocked his brow

“Umm...yup” Liam bit his lips

“Did you...kiss?” Harry whispered looking at Liam, noticing how handsome the brown eyed alpha is. Liam simply nods his head “He was in heat Harry and it didn’t mean anything I’m in love with Niall.” Liam explained

“I know Li...was Niall okay with all that?”

“He asked me to.”

“Really?”

“Yup… Lou was in pain and hurting himself...So Niall asked me to help so I did.”

“You didn’t have a problem with that?” Harry asked curious

“At first...we fought about it...but I didn’t know anything about Lou situation and Niall did...or at least something. Then we talk about it and worked through it. That’s how relationships work.”

“Shit...that’s a lot.”

“I know...you haven’t seen Lou go throw heat yet it can get pretty bad but it’s not always like that...I didn’t help him throw all of his heats.” Liam walk over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder “You don’t have to worry Harold most of that jealousy you’re feeling is because you found an omega you want and you haven’t bound him so there going to be that feeling of losing him.”

“I don’t know if Louis wants that?” Harry rubbed his eyes

“You should just talk to him plus I’m pretty sure Lou wants you to.” Liam smiled. Harry was about to say something when both the alpha smell something like an omega in heat well not quite in heat, the smell was not as strong as an omega going through heat it was more like the aftermath. Both Liam and Harry ran upstairs to the master bedroom. Niall can out of the bedroom to run into the alphas.

“What’s going on Niall what’s happening to Louis?” Harry asked worried about his omega. Niall and Liam exchanged looks.

“This happen sometimes with Lou. He’s not going through heat he’s just going through sort of a brief over stimulating period because…” Liam stopped

“Because of the hormones his father gave him.” Harry continued

“Oh he told you about that.” Liam stated

“Yes”

“That’s good” Liam gave a slight smile that slowly fades once he sees the green eyed alpha eyes turn black and breathing increase. “Harold” Liam gripped the alpha shoulder strongly and released it once he sees Harry’s eyes turn back green.

“I fine” Harry breathed out.

“Okay I’ll just.” Liam hand reach for the door knob when it was stopped by Harry’s grip.

“What are you doing...you’re not going in there you’re not touching him.” Harry eyebrows were frowned the alpha was angry. Did Liam really think he was going to let him go in there and touch on his omega Harry thought still squeezing Liam wrist.

“I wasn’t going to touch-”

“I’ll go in there.” Harry declared cutting Liam off

“He does not need to be screwed right now or touched on. He needs someone to be there-”

“I’ll be there for him.” Harry almost yelled

“Really you telling me you can go in there and smell him and _not_ try to sleep with him because again that’s not what he needs...and if you do try he won’t be able to stop you.” Liam argued. Harry let Liam wrist go calming down. “I can” Harry tells Liam. The brown eyed man stared into Harry and saw how serious he was.

“Okay” Liam said a little unsure. Harry finally got what was going on. Liam is use to taking care of Louis, being Lou’s alpha basically and now he doesn’t have to do that. And maybe he doesn’t know how to stop.

“It’s my job to take care of Louis now.” Harry places a hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam nod realizing he has to let Harry be Louis’ alpha. Harry opened the room door and closed it behind him.

Harry walked in the room to find a shirtless Louis taking off his pants. Harry jaw clenched the smell of his omega was intoxicating. Louis eyes were close as he lay on the floor. Once the omega smelled Harry his eyes shot open, he stretched his arms out so the alpha would pick him up. Harry reached down to take the omega in his arms. Louis wrapped his legs around the older man waist and started to grind against him. The omega licked Harry's shoulder before sinking his teeth into him, startling Harry causing him to fall back on the bed. Wrapping an arm around the omega to steady him, the alpha sat up holding Louis on his lap as he continued to grind and bit. The blue eyed boy began to rub his cheek against the curly haired man cheek like a cat. Harry felt the heat of Louis breath along his jawline followed by wet saliva from the omega’s warm tongue, the sensation of his omega tongue was replace with a sheering pain as Lou’s teeth breaks skin. Harry wince from pain, Louis stop biting and started sucking the bloody mark he left on the alpha jaw. Louis rubbed his cheek on Harry’s other cheek while he grind hard on the alpha’s lap. The omega tugged on Harry’s shirt wanting the alpha to remove it, Harry obliged. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s chest slow to his stomach, the boy speed up his grinding feeling Harry’s cock stiffen. The warmth of Louis hands cause Harry’s eyes to darken, Harry shut his eyes tight taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly through his mouth. Louis panted and moaned into Harry’s mouth. The omega’s tongue slid past his lips to lick the curly haired man wet pink lips up to the bridge of his nose as the blue eyed boy wrapped his arm around the alpha’s chest sliding his thin fingers up Harry’s broad back and digging his claws into the alpha. Louis pressed his soaking lips to Harry’s mouth breathing heavily into it, Harry suddenly places his large hands on Louis waist forcing his omega to grind faster and harder. The feeling of Harry’s grip and this new speed made Louis uncomfortable; the omega quickly grabbed the alpha’s wrists clawing at it. Though there was pain on the alpha’s wrists he didn’t stop, Louis shut his eyes tight letting the alpha do what he wanted. Harry eyes was dark until he sensed the fear in his omega, Harry unclench his hands and stopped moving Louis’ hips and gently kissed his lips. The alpha’s eyes were back to their natural green color. Louis opens his eyes returning to his regular paste, he wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck and palmed himself through his boxers. Sweat from Louis’ chest cause it to stick to the alpha’s. Moans and heavy breathing left Louis’ mouth and hit Harry’s ears. The young boy nibbled on the alpha’s ear loop, slowly making his way down to Harry’s neck biting harshly into it. Blood slid down the alpha’s neck, blood stained the omega’s lips. Slim fingers slid up into Harry’s curly locks gripping and pulling the alpha’s head back exposing his neck more. The caramel haired boy lick the blood up from Harry’s neck, the older man groaned in pleasure. Louis throws both his arms around Harry’s neck tightly, frantically grinding trying to reach an orgasm. Harry wrapped his arm around the boy’s body holding on like Louis was oxygen and he need to breathe. Lou felt his stomach clench “H-Harry...I wanna...I wanna cum…can I please. Can I cum.” Louis whined breathy.

“Of course you can Love. You don’t need to ask.” Harry assured him

Louis moved faster “H-HARRYYY…” the omega screamed as he came in his boxers, body going limp from the excitation. The alpha rubbed the omega’s back holding him gentle in his arms. Once down from his high Louis notice the nasty bite marks he left on Harry, the omega began to lick every bite mark whimpering in sorrow.

“It’s okay I’m fine Love I promise.” Harry assured the worry eyed boy.

 

Meanwhile downstairs

 

“There some have action going on in our bedroom.” Niall chuckled sitting on the couch while Liam rubbed the blonde’s feet

“Yup” Liam agreed

“You think Harry gonna look as bad as you did?” Niall question recalling all the bite mark and claw mars Louis dictated Liam’s body in the only other time Lou had an over stimulating period.

“Oh yes but he’ll heal right up in a day” Liam smile. Honestly what Louis did to Harry today was nothing compared to the several bites and scratches he left on Liam. Harry’s smelled relaxed Lou enough to not cause as much damage to the alpha as he did to Liam.

“He is going to be in some pain though.” Niall add

“Well not really it only hurt when Lou bites and scratch but after it fine.” Liam informed messaging his omega feet. The couple smile at each other.

             

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait got caught up in writing something else...hope you enjoy

**(Two week earlier back in Louis’ hometown Doncaster)**

 

Stan was in a state of panic he had to get a hold of Louis, he has been calling the boy nonstop but no answer. “Come on...come on Tommo pick up man.” Stan mumble to himself. It was unusually for Louis not to answer the beta’s calls. Squeezing the disposable cell phone he just acquired Stan called the omega again only to hear and Irish accent on the other end. The thought that Louis number might have changed ran through the man’s head but he knew Louis would not change number without the Beta’s say so, Stan hung up shortly after. The man paced back and forth in the cafe bathroom then decided to call Louis again.

“Hello” a deep voice answered this time it sounded like an alpha maybe it was Louis’ alpha. The thought of asking if this alpha was Lou’s or did this alpha know a Louis came to mind but right when Stan open his mouth a furious Edwin stood in front of him.

“Who the fuck you talkin’ to Stan…was that my Loubear” The alpha hissed. Stan mumbled a “shit” after hanging up the phone.

 

**(End of Flashback)**

It was pouring rain outside. Harry and Louis were soaked as they ran to Harry’s front door. The alpha lived in a rather large white and dark blue Victorian house. Once Harry got the door open he grabbed the omega up and throw him over his shoulder. Louis giggled as the tall man carried him upstairs to his bedroom and into the large bathroom. Harry’s bathroom was massive with marble white floors and a golden tub in the middle of it, in the right hand corner was a shower with glass door. It was truly breathtaking. Harry grabbed one of the towels in the small closet in the bathroom, walked over to Louis and placed it on his head. At that moment a flash of light fled the room followed by a rumble and a loud crack. Immediately after the lights went out, Louis jumped and wrapped his arms around the large alpha tightly.

“Its okay you okay Love I’ve got you” Harry comforted the boy. The bathroom got pretty dark. Harry escorted Lou to the bedroom where it was a little brighter. The storm clouds had casted a dark shadow over the town, with the power now off the house was quite dark. Holding Louis’ hand Harry made his way to his closet to get a box of candle he had. The alpha held the box under one arm and continued to hold Louis hand with the other not wanting the omega to feel alone. Harry knew Louis didn’t like the dark so much giving the fact that Edwin would lock him in an old storage locker they had in the basement as a punishment. Harry lit candles in the bedroom along the dressers and nightstands.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked cupping the boy’s face in his hand. Louis smiled up at him and nod his head. Harry looked into the adoring blue gems and softly connected their lips.

“I love you Lou...I’m in love with you.” Harry declared staring deeply into Louis’ eyes. Lou’s heart filled with joy at these words. Words he had heard before from Edwin but this time felt different there was no hint of possession in Harry’s voice only kindness and pure _love._

“I love you too.” Louis whispered not breaking eye contact with the alpha, this was the first time in a long time Louis said those words without the feeling of obligation or fear.

Harry heart near skipped a beat when the omega said he loved him. He showed off those dimples of his as kiss the omega once again. Harry slid his tongue into the omega’s mouth and held the omega's face gentle with both hands. The sound of thunder roared through the room startling both the lads and causing them to break their kiss. They both broke out in laughter neither of them was quite sure why, maybe it was the utter joy and happiness they both felt in that moment. Harry moved closer to Lou and removed the boy’s wet shirt, letting it splash on the dark wooden floor. The alpha ran his long lanky fingers through the burette slightly wet hair, allowing his hand to trickle down the omega’s neck. Harry slowly moved both his hands to the side of Louis neck and outlining the boy’s shoulders. Curly locks tickled Louis shoulder as the alpha leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the omega’s neck line. Louis squirmed in delight as Harry continued to kiss and lick the base of his neck. A small moan escape the omega’s lips as large hands ran down his chest.

“You’re are so beautiful.” The older man whispered in Louis ears sending shivers down the blue eyed boy’s back. Harry brought his forehead to Louis’ allowing their nose to touch before colliding their lips together exploring the omega’s mouth. Their tongues entwined as if it were a dance only they knew. Harry tongue glided across Louis’ wet warm pink lower lip. He moved back slowly, their saliva created a bridge between the two lips, and allowed Louis to catch his breath. Thin fingers pressed and rubbed the omega’s nipple, Lou knees buckled growing weak. Harry quickly lift Louis up, the small boy wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. The alpha gentle place Louis on the bed. Harry had a large king size bed with cream colored sheets and a naive blue blanket, different size pillow covered the head of the bed against the white wooden headboard. Before the omega knew he and Harry were both completely naked. The heat from the alpha’s body draped over the small boy as Harry pressed his body into Louis’. Harry’s curls hovered over they omega’s chest as the alpha softly licked circles around the blue eyed boy’s nipples. Louis gripped the sheet tightly and bit down on his lips, holding back a moan. Harry took the omega’s already hard pink nipple in his mouth and began to suck.

“H-harry” Louis groan arching his back allow the alpha to slid his arm behind him and hold the omega in place. Pulling back the alpha took a look at his work, seeing a saliva covered dark pink nipple. Harry watch as Louis cock twitch and leak precum, he looked up at the boy with loving eyes. Goosebumps ran down Louis body when rubbed his other nipple with his thumb and lick down his abdomen past his navel to his cock. Louis has never felt pleasure like this before he was in pure bliss. The green eyed man licked the tip of the omega’s cock sending an electric plus through his body the exact moment lightning flash and thunder filled the room. Both lads paid it no mind they were too lost in each other. Louis cock thicken in the alpha’s mouth. Harry head bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowing as he sucked the boy off. The omega’s eyes water as he felt himself reaching his limit. The blue eyed boy’s toes curled as he released into Harry's mouth. Louis felt his body go numb as Harry suck him dry. Soft kiss ran up the omega’s chest, then he felt plumbed lips on his. Harry slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth allowing Louis to taste himself. Louis looked into these green eyes he loves, Harry looked gorgeous in the candle lit room.  A finger slid into the omega’s leaking hole, Harry finger slowly rubbed inside Lou. Louis breath picked up when he felt the old man hit his prostate. Another long finger entered the omega, Harry picked up the paced causing the omega to squirmed “Har-Harry” Louis moaned

“Do you liked that” Harry asked voice deep

“Yesssss” Lou groan he has never felt pleasure like this before. Harry began to scissor the omega’s twitching hole and inserted one more finger, finger fucking the omega faster occasionally hitting his prostate filling the omega with great pleasure. Harry removed his fingers from Louis and sucked on them “You taste amazing” Harry whispered in Louis’ ears. Spitting in his hand and massaging it on his throbbing massive cock Harry aligned it with the omega’s leaking pink hole, pressing against it. Louis immediately shut his eyes tight. He has never had another alpha beside Edwin inside him.

“It okay Love it's me...look at me.” Harry stated as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Louis slowly opened his eye to look at the alpha, he calm down once he stared into those green eyes. Harry’s cock pushed past Louis rim, Louis bit down on his lips. Harry slow continued to push his large cock into the omega, Louis whimpered.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked Louis nod and whispered a yes. Harry was fully inside the omega, kissing the Louis’ wet lips.

Lou had Harry’s massive cock inside him filling him completely, Louis sour he could feel the alpha in his stomach. The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha’s wide shoulders, they stayed that way for a moment. Harry licked up Louis’ neck occasionally suck leaving love bites.

“Can I move?” Harry asked Lou while nibbling on his ear loop.

“Can you just wait a moment” Louis whispered tightening his grip on Harry.

“W-we can stop Lou...if you want we can stop-”

“No...I-I don’t want to stop” Louis interrupted. The omega heard the pouring of the rain along with the howling of the wind. He could smell Harry’s sweat and the lavender candles, he could hear the alpha’s heartbeat. Louis moved the hair that stuck to the alpha’s forehead due to the sweat. “Harry I want to.” Louis smiled warmly at the curly haired man. Harry slowly move his hip rubbing the omega’s prostate. Louis moaned loud shouting out Harry’s name and digging his claws into the alpha’s back. “Fuck you’re so tight Baby” Harry groan through clench teeth, he pick up the past thrusting harder into the omega. “H-Harry more please…” Louis pleaded. Harry thrust faster constantly jabbing the boy’s nerves, the alpha spread Louis’ legs wider holding the back of the omega’s knees. Harry thick cock pounded inside Lou. The boy was in total bliss as he watched Harry’s abs contract and sweat glistened the alpha’s body as he drilled into him. Harry watched as Louis’ cock leaked, the inside of Louis was warm and amazing as it sucked in the alpha. “You feel so good Lou” Harry moaned out slowing down to tease the omega.

“N-no H-Harry please I-I wanna cum.” Louis whimpered thrusting his hip up want Harry to move faster and harder “Please fuck me Harold” Harry jaw clench as those worlds left the omega’s mouth. Harry move closer to Louis, their chest inches way from each other’s. Harry grabbed both of hand holding them above the omega’s head and entwining their fingers. Louis wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, Harry pound harder and faster into the omega’s greedy hole. Louis heart flushed as he squeezed the alpha’s hands, Lou loved holding hands with Harry and to do it now was perfect to him. Harry felt as the omega’s hole tighten around his cock, he pulled completely out of Lou before thrusting back in hitting Louis sweet spot. “I’m...I’m gonna cum Harry I’m-” Louis voice filled the room. Harry continued and licked the omega’s lips before exploring it with his tongue, Louis broke their kiss and let out a loud moan. The boy’s body shook as he painted his chest with his own cum, watching his omega cum put Harry over the edge. The alpha attempted to pull out but was stopped “C-cum inside me alpha.” Louis whispered tired from his orgasm. Harry didn’t hesitate to full the omega up.

Louis was not sure when it happened but he drifted off to sleep, back to Harry’s chest as the alpha arms wrapped around him still holding his hand.      

**(2 weeks earlier back in Doncaster)**

Stan’s hands were above he’s head chained to a metal rod up on the ceiling of the dark dirty basement. The walls were gray and stained with chipping paint. The only light came from a desk lamp sitting on an old rusty table. The beta had a black eye with Black and blue bruises running up and down his body. What really stood out was the large beep alpha claw mark starching across his right shoulder down his chest all the way to his left hip bone, squirting out blood whenever the beta exhaled.

Edwin stared at his childhood friend, the guy he considered to be like a brother, hanging there bloody and bruised. Betrayal is all that the alpha could think about; his friend, his brother, knowing here his omega was.

“So you just knew here he was this whole time huh?” Edwin hiss unable to hide the hurt in his voice. Stan said nothing. “What were you in love with him and thought I didn’t deserve him huh…was this a ‘if I can’t have you can’t ether’ thing.” Again Stan said nothing “You a beta…” Edwin continued “A FUCKING beta…” The alpha chuckled evilly “Masters of nothing…you guys _fascinate_ me you’re not really alphas not really omegas… you get to pick which role you want to play though…half of you walk around like you’re these dominating alphas but you’re not. You guys can’t fully dominate…then the other half of you think you submissive but you’re not. You betas can’t really submit…”Edwin smirked “I’ve had a few betas they all think they’re submissive till you get them in the bedroom then not so much...over powering them is quite fun but nothing compared to my Loubear.” The alpha’s eyes turned a cooled soulless black “And you took him away from me.” Edwin growled moving closer to Stan, sick of his _friend’s_ silence. Large hands grip the beta’s hair causing him to wince in pain. The beta looked into the alphas heartless eyes.       

“I forgive you…” Stan whimpered in pain moaning slightly

“What?” Edwin questioned confuse by the beta sudden statement. Who said the alpha needed the beta’s forgiveness? He was an alpha he needed no one’s forgiveness especially some beta who was beneath him.

“I forgive you for what you’re going to do to me. You’re going to kill me and I forgive you because I care about you. I love you and you had no chance.” Stan shook his head “You have two sadistic alphas as parents you had no chance to be kind or loving. So you burn and hurt things…you’re angry… it must be _exhausting_ be so angry all the time. It’s not natural not even for an alpha” Stan teared up “Your kind of love is a learnt behavior…it’s all warped, twisted, and **wrong** …” the bates voice cracked “And you know that… but then that the only kind of love you know” Edwin frowned and balled his fist “You should let Tommo go…you let him go okay Ed cause if you don’t…well…we both know how you guys story ends-“

“He’s mind” Edwin whispered swallowing the knot in his throat

“We. Don’t. Own. People” The beta said between breaths, he was feeling faint. “Let him go…let him…b-be happy-“

“HE IS MINE” The alpha yelled “AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!” Edwin’s fitted collided with Stan jaw causing the beta to cough up blood. There was a pool of his own blood wrapping around his feet. Looking down at the dark red thick liquid fell the spaces between his toes the beta knew this was it for him.

“You’re tired Eddy you’ve been tried for years now…I love you brother…just let it go let all that angry and hurt g-“ Edwin drifted into darkness.

**(End of Flashback)**    

The next day Niall got up early, his brother was picking him up to go to their mother’s house to help her with the garden. Spending time trying to pretend he like dirt was not something the Irish lad enjoy but he did love spending time with his mother so it was well worth it. Greg, Niall’s brother, was a beta and very cheeky like his younger brother. He and Niall laughed as they drove to Mom’s house.

Niall couldn’t really remember what exactly happen all he felt was a massive headache. The omega ran his fingers through his hair when felt something wet. The Irish lad looked at his fingers to see blood on his fingertips. It was at that moment Niall realized the car was upside down. Everything was a blur. Niall saw a large figure approach him, the last thing the blond remember was cool gray eyes staring at him before things went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam was shock to see Greg being rush to the emergency room. The alpha ran over to Greg, all bloody. “What happen…WHERE NIALL?” Liam shouted

“T-They t-they took him Li” Greg answered coughing up blood.

“WHO THE FUCK IS THEY?”

“Dr. Payne please we need to get him to surgery.” One of the fellow doctors declared as they rush Greg to the operating room.

Liam was in full panic who had his omega. Liam called Niall’s phone over and over again, when he received no answer he called Harry.

“Calm down for a second Liam and let’s take a minute to figure this out.” Harry stated

“Calm down…CALM DOWN…someone took Niall how am I supposed to calm down god know how scared he is right now.” Liam pasted around his living room. Harry had come over once he received an alarming phone call from his best mate.

“What did Greg say exactly?” Harry asked

“He just said they took him. He was rushed to the operating room after that. I told Dr. Fatherus to let me know when he’s out and awake…Oh my god Harry what am I going… Niall needs me.” Liam punched the wall causing it to dent and bruising his knuckle. Harry grab Liam’s arm stopping the alpha from causing more damage.

“Li look Niall’s your omega right you’re bound if he was in any pain you would feel it right?...right?”

“Yes but I would also feel if he was scared but I don’t so he probably unconscious.” Liam said whispering the last part filled with sorrow.

“Look we’ll figure this out we’ll get Niall back you have my word.” Harry assured. At that moment Harry’s phone rang.

“Hello…Lou calm down what’s wrong…WHAT?...I’m on my way.” Harry hung up and headed for the door.

“You’re leaving” Liam growled

“There was a fire at Lou job I think his boss is hurt he said he’s headed to the hospital.”

“Shit I’ll come with…Check if Greg it out of surgery.”

Harry insisted he drive since Liam seem to be too upset to even think straight. Liam cursed and yelled the whole ride, the feeling of guilt was eating Liam alive. How could he let his omega be taken his Niall how? When they arrived at the hospital they found Louis sitting in the waiting room crying. Harry quickly ran to the omega taking the small boy in his arms.

“Are you okay what happened?” Harry questioned

“I don’t know one momen-” Louis started

“I don’t have time for this I’m going to find Greg.” Liam interrupted. Louis whimpered at Liam harsh tone.

“I’m s-sorry” Louis mumbled, Liam just turned around and left. Louis was puzzled.

“What’s wrong with Liam?” the boy asked.

“Why don’t you tell me what happen at the store first?” Harry insisted

“W-well… I step outside for just a moment to get a box from Grace’s car then there was this loud noise…then fire everywhere I could hear Grace screaming…but there was nothing I could do.”  Louis teared up.

“Oh Love I’m sorry.” Harry held the omega tighter Harry couldn’t help but think about the missing Niall. He should go find Liam. The alpha squeezed Lou a little tighter “Niall’s missing.” He whispered into the blue eyed boy’s ears. Louis heart stopped.

“WHAT?” Louis shouted “NIALL’S WHAT…MISSING…OH GOD.”

“Louis calm down.”

“What Happened?”

“We don’t know…but I need to find Liam before he goes crazy.”

Harry and Louis found Liam in Greg’s room pasting back and forth, fist balled up and breathing heavy. Louis never seen Liam like this before. Plus the sight of Greg was horrible, all wrapped up and a cast on his leg.

“Is he going to be okay?” Harry asked

“He’ll be fine a couple of broken ribs a broken leg some bruises. Nothing too serious. I called his family…don’t know what I’m gonna tell Niall’s mother.” Liam voice was laced with sorrow and anger. “I need to find Niall”

“We’ll find him…we should call Zayn.”  Harry stated wanting to give Liam some kind of hope.

“We need to wake him up” Liam growled

“What?” both Harry and Louis said

“We can’t just wake him up.” Harry stated shocked

“Sure we can I can just inject him with Modafinil.” Liam said hastily

“What is wrong with you we can’t d-”

“Niall is missing…THAT WHAT WRONG WITH ME!” Liam shouted

“I know Li but we have to stay calm and think clearly…and you need to take a minute to cool down…do you even hear yourself as a doctor you should know how horribly wrong that is.” Harry gripped Liam shoulders pushing the alpha against the wall, Liam growled at this.

“Hey guys he’s waking up.” Louis said in a low voice as he sat in the chair beside Greg bed. Greg eyes opened slowly everything was a blur. It took a moment before what happened hit him.

“NIALL…NO…Niall” Greg cried out. Liam ran over to the beta’s side

“What happened?” Liam asked worried and anxious

“There…t-there…were…two no wait it was three black cars that came out of nowhere and rammed us…oh god I don’t know what happen…one car was in front of us another behind then the car was upside down.”

“Did you see anyone’s face?” Harry asked

“There was this guy with red hair he said something about getting Tommo.” Once those words left Greg mouth Louis heart stopped. This can’t be happening.

“I-It…it’s Ed-Edwin.” Louis stuttered nervously. The alphas look over at Louis shaking figure. “He’s looking for me that why the store blow up and he took Niall oh god I-I’m s-sorry Liam I am so so ss-sorry t-this is m-my f-fault I did this.” Louis started to freak out trembling violently “I should have stayed why did I leave I-I should have stayed.” Louis mumbled to himself. The sight of the disgruntled omega in front of them snapped Liam out of his tunnel vision state, a state that an alpha goes through when there omega is in danger they see nothing else but they’re omega this state can make an alpha act out of character. Harry wrapped his arms around Lou rubbing his back in attempts to comfort the boy. Before Liam could speak to apologize for his behavior his phone rang and the caller i.d. showed up as Niall. The older man quickly answered.

“Niall are you-”

“Hello Dr. Payne.” A cooled deep voice spoke “We really need to talk.”

“Where Niall.” Liam rowed through the phone

“Oh he's fine just sleeping.” Edwin chuckled evilly

“If you hurt him I swear to god I’ll kill you.” Liam said through clench teeth

“Aww how cute. As much as I would love to stay on the line and flirt with you I’m quite busy. So lets me up at Alovia Place at 6 o’clock and continue this conversation there. Oh and bring that Curly haired alpha that fucking my omega.” With that Edwin hung up the phone.

“What happen…Was that him?” Harry questioned Liam stood there stunned the nerves of this alpha.

“It was Edwin he want the both of us to meet up with him at Alovia Place at 6…Call Zayn now.”

 

Zayn, Louis, Harry and Liam were at Harry’s house trying to figure out their next move. They were all gathered in the kitchen, Louis was sitting on the counter with Harry standing next to him. Liam and Zayn stood near the kitchen door, everyone was pretty tense.

“So this alpha just burned down Louis’ workplace and kidnapped Niall and he want to meet up with you two in an hour and thirty minutes.” Zayn stated overwhelm by the whole situation “This is bad.”

“No shit.” Liam snapped

“No I mean if this guy want Louis back why wouldn’t he just take Louis.” Zayn stated. The mention of taking Louis caused Harry to growl. Zayn put his hands up in a surrendering fashion “Hey calm down I’m just saying the man obviously knew where Louis worked he could have taken Louis and left so why the kidnapping why the fire. This could mean several thing… It’s clear he’s sadistic…he could be show Louis the consequences of him leaving or…” Louis whimpered at that the idea that he was the reason for all this pain.

“Or what?” Harry asked as he held Louis hand.

“Or he could…could be trying to cause Louis as much pain as possible before killing Lou.” Harry rowed and bore his teeth. “It’s just a possibility that all and I doubt that’s the case.”

“Well we’ll figure out what he want so enough.” Liam look at his watch.

“About that what exactly are you guys going to do. I can call some of my guys up to handle this.”

“No we can afford to do anything hasty till we get Niall and make sure he is safe then we can-”

“Rip that fucker’s throat out” Harry interrupted Liam

“Lou you know him better than we do tell us about him what are his weakness his strengths?” Zayn asked

Louis told the lads everything they wanted to know, how Edwin plays dirt that he won’t hesitate to kill someone and he does private security mostly hardware and software and Edwin know some pretty bad people. Louis was worried that Edwin might just kill them all and drag him back to that god awful house. The alphas decide Louis would stay with Zayn and a couple of Zayn guy at Liam’s place and Harry, Liam and a few other guys would go to the meet up just in case Edwin tried anything funny.                          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay been busy


	14. Chapter 14

   **(Flashback)**

Edwin was large in size, his shoulders were broad, his muscle showed through his long sleeve black shirt. The man had jet black hair that was shoulder length and slightly wavy at the end. Edwin had cool bright piercing gray eyes that were quite beautiful in a terrifying way, and thick eyebrows with a slightly visible beard. The man was truly attractive the perfect picture of what an alpha should look like.  

“Niall right?” Edwin asked. Niall was laying on a small bed with an i.v. in his left arm, the boy felt a slight pain coming from his head. The omega tough the bridge of his hairline where there was stitches, the boy nod his head to answer Edwin question.

“Nice to meet you I'm Edwin” the alpha smiled brightly. Niall was alarmed to hear that this was Edwin, Louis’ Edwin the monster that caused Louis so much pain. However this alpha didn’t look like a monster he looked sweet with such a warm inviting smile, not to mention handsome. This couldn't be that Edwin, Niall thought. The blue eyed omega looked down at his arm with this needle in it.

“That’s just the morphine you were in some pain so I had Dr. Greth give you some, she'll be in to check on you shortly.” Edwin assured showing off his pearly whites

“W-what happened?” Niall asked. The Irish lad remembered being upside down and then just being warm.

“I hit you with my car.” The alpha said bluntly. Niall couldn't believe how casual Edwin said it with a gentle smile still on his face. Niall was horrified but the morphine wouldn’t let it show, the lad’s body was calm and relax. The omega tried to move but was stopped by large hand place on his shoulder. Suddenly the memory come flooding back the black cars, the cool gray eyes, and his brother. Niall eyes widen what happened to his brother? Where was Greg?

“Relax I’m not going to hurt you not if I don’t have too.”

“Where’s Greg!?” Niall yelled out

“Who?...Oh the beta you were with he’s at the hospital I heard his doing fine.”

“Let ME GO!...If you’re doing this to get Lou back it won’t work he left you just leave him alone...you’ve caused him enough pain.” Niall hissed. Edwin expression turned cooled and Niall shivered, the alpha wrapped his large hand around the omega’s throat and squeezed hard. Niall couldn't breathe, he gasped for air but couldn’t seem to fill his lungs.

“Don’t ever talk about me or my LouBear again...you don’t know anything about us.” Edwin stated through clench teeth tightening his grip before letting go. Niall to a deep breath and started to cough, the gray eyed man smiled evilly while looking at the distress omega.

“Don’t ever raise your voice at me you’re an omega learn your place.” Edwin growled Niall pouted rebelliously, Edwin gripped his jaw turning his face to look at him “You’re undisciplined.” Edwin let go of the omega’s jaw and ran a finger across Niall’s plumped lips, Niall whimpered.

“Don’t flatter yourself you’re not ever attractive...Plus your smell is repulsive.” Edwin smile grabbing his coat off the chair next to Niall’s bed “Well I’d love to stay but I got a demolition job to do.” with that Edwin exit and ran into Dr. Greth.

“Oh hello Doc.”

“Hey Eddy.” The old women greeted

“Hey keep him on that morphine we wouldn’t want to alarm his alpha would we.”

“We wouldn’t.” The alpha women smiled “He’s a cute thing isn’t he?”

“Yes he is…” Edwin smile but Niall was nothing compared to his LouBear at least not to Edwin.

“Plan on having any fun with him.”

“No...Don’t think so” Edwin stated clearly

“What a waste you are too nice Eddy.” the old women chuckled

“I know.” Edwin smirked.

**(End of Flashback)**       

 

Liam and Harry walked into a private dining area when two large red haired men that appear to be alphas stood a few feet away from Edwin. Edwin was sitting at a table with two empty seats in front of him with a glass of what smelled like Scotch. The dark haired alpha wave over the men.

“Come on over boys.” Edwin stated cheerfully. Liam and Harry walk over guards up, Edwin pointed at the empty seats and insisted they have a seat.

“Dr. Payne and Mr. Styles would you like a drink.” Edwin ask smiling softly speaking to the alphas as if they were old friends. Liam growled.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Edwin lift up his glass as one of the red haired man poured him more Scotch “Will more for me.”

“Where is Niall?” Liam said through clench teeth

“Niall.” Edwin repeated, Liam fist clench as his lovely omega’s name fell out of the monster’s mouth “Niall he is lovely but quite _undisciplined..._ I could fix that for you if you’d like” Edwin smirk looking Liam directly in the eyes. Liam lung for Edwin when Harry pulled him back but not before Liam fit collided with Edwin jaw. The redheads roared and ran forward but stop once Edwin put his right hand up. Edwin spit out blood from his mouth and rubbed his jaw.

“Its cool boys its cool no harm done.” Edwin informed his men taking another sip of Scotch “I guess that was rude of me?” Edwin chuckled

“You lay a hand on him and I swear to god” Liam ward still stand as Harry held him.

“What do you want?” Harry asked

“Have a seat.” Edwin ordered. Both Harry and Liam growled at this demand.

“No just tell us what you want.” Harry hissed

“I was hoping this would have went friendlier.” Edwin sighed and smiled brightly. Was this guy crazy? Why would this have gone friendly? Liam and Harry exchanged glances.

“I want what’s mine...I want my Loubear.”

“Not going to happen.” Harry stated quickly. Edwin looked at Harry, his jaw clench he could smell his omega on this pathetic excuse for an alpha.

“That really unfair to your friend here don't you think and to Niall… you’re being selfish _Harold_ you’ll let his omega die so you can keep one that doesn’t even belong to you.” Harry looked at Liam and let him go. Edwin stood up and walk over to the alphas.

 

“Well I’d love to stay but I’ve got a cute blonde omega waiting for me.” Edwin smiled referring to Niall. Liam had enough of this guy Liam swung again, Edwin swiftly move out the. Harry didn’t want to hold Liam back this time but he knew it was best if he did. Edwin smirk and looked at Liam coolly then gave his famous warm smile.

“I’ll let that sad attempt go because I can understand how you feel to have some alpha take your omega.” Edwin glanced over at Harry “If the decision is too hard for you... you can always ask LouBear he’ll make the right decision...Oh and send him my condolences heard that beta girl, his boss, didn't make it out of surgery.” Edwin made his way out followed by the two alphas. Harry blood was boiling he never knew he could hate someone this bad. Liam slammed his hand on the table causing it to break in half. What are they going to do?  

Liam and Harry got into their Jeep, two of Zayn guys were already in the car one in the driver’s seat the other in the passenger.

“Did you do it?” Harry asked the short blonde, who was on a laptop.

“Tracking device is up and run we’ll be able to see everywhere this wanker goes.” Don declare, the blonde bate.

“We’ll find where his keeping your omega soon.” Lisa stated as she drove them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter was a little short...but hope you enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution

**(Meanwhile at Liam’s place.)**

Louis was scared of what was happening what he caused to happen. Poor Niall he didn’t ask for this god knows what Edwin might be doing to him. Louis thought about the punishments he received from Edwin for being a bad omega, Niall couldn’t take those horrible things he shouldn’t have to. Louis headed for the door when he was stopped by Zayn.

“Where do you think you going?” Zayn asked concerned

“I have to fix this I-I h-have to m-make things right...I-I I-I n-need...to g-go back to E-Ed-Edwin b-before-” Louis was hysterical

“You not going anywhere Louis Harry and Liam are tracking Edwin right now and they're going to get Niall and stop Edwin trust me everything is going to be okay.”

“But Grace is died and Niall’s brother is hurt and and he has N-Niall...Niall most likely hurt...if if I g-go back to him he m-might not kill us all.” Louis cried

“Louis look at me...Harry and Liam are big strong alphas they can handle this you going back to that animal is out of the question.” Zayn assured Lou. Louis thought about it Zayn was right Harry and Liam can handle Edwin, everything was going to be okay.

 

Niall was in the room with Dr.Greth, the old women seem so nice how she could be involved in such a thing. _I guess looks can be deceiving_ Niall thought. The omega was startled by a loud roar, that made him whimper, and shattering glass.

“Oh he must be mad.” Dr.Greth chuckled “The night's gonna be interesting for you huh?” The old women gave Niall an evil smirk.  Seconds later the door to the omega’s room flow open and in came an irate Edwin.

“GET OUT!” He yelled at Lacy, she smiled and left happily. Edwin mumbling under his breath angrily, Niall couldn’t quite make out what he was saying but the omega was frighten.

“Fucking alpha comes around me smelling like MY FUCKING OMEGA.” Edwin shout punching the wall repeatedly. Niall was terrified Edwin look so large his eyes were black, he was furious.

“MY FUCKING LOUBEAR!” Edwin howled throwing the chair across the room causing it shatter, not seconds later he started to laugh and his eyes were not black anymore “How disrespectful some alphas have no manners.” Edwin turned to look at Niall “Liam hit me...unfucking believable right? But he was a little emotional... with me have his omega...you...and all. So I’ll let that go...I should let that go right?” Edwin asked Niall looking at the scared omega still attached to the I.V.

“Oh Nially…” Edwin sat on the bed right by the Irish lad “that was rude of me to come in and just scare you like that.” Edwin smiled warmly looking like a sweet nice guy again. Niall felt like he was watching someone have a psychotic episode, was Edwin literally mental.

“Your alpha was mean to me. He hurt my jaw...hey lets cause him some pain too.” Edwin said stocking the side of Niall face, Niall moved away from Edwin’s touch. The gray eyed man slowly removed the I.V. from Niall. Niall crawled away from Edwin, the alpha grabbed his ankle.

“It’s okay for you to do that because you’re not mine and you’re bound so it okay.”

Niall was frighten his heart was racing “Please don’t.” Niall whimpered

“You’re alpha should be feeling your fear right now…” Edwin let go of the omega’s ankle and ran his finger across Niall’s pink lips “Look Nially I would leave you alone but you alpha really hurt me so now I’m going to hurt him through you...do you understand. So get on the floor on your knees and open your mouth like a good omega.” Edwin said sweetly. Niall looked at Edwin like he was crazy he wasn’t going to get on his knees for this asshole.

“Fuck you.” Niall hissed

“Aww a dirty omega like you...you wish.” Edwin laughed. The omega jump off the bed kicking Edwin in the chest and ran out the door down the hall, Niall felt a sharp pain as he is gripped by the hair and crashes to the ground. Edwin drags the omega back to the room by his hair and slams the door shut then lock it.

“You’re a bad omega Nially.” Edwin smiled down at the blonde before kicking him in the stomach. “Bad omegas get punished...so you’re gonna be good for me okay.” Niall shook his head and held on to his aching stomach.

“No really?...Nially it’s me or the twin alpha and they like to share everything all the time do you know what that means...double penetration” Edwin grabbed Niall’s hair and slapped him in the face. “But you might like that huh?” Edwin slapped the omega once more, Niall cried the poor boy has never been hit before and didn’t want it to happen again.

“S-stop p-please.” Niall pled

“You gonna be good for me?” Edwin hissed still holding the omega by the hair

“Y-yes.”

“You’re not gonna be bad anymore?”

“No.”

“Why is that?” Edwin smirked

“B-because ba-bad b-boys get punished.” Niall cried

“And you’re not a bad boy are you?” Edwin finally let go of Niall’s hair, Niall was relieved.

“N-no I’m a g-good boy.” Niall hated the words he just spoke. Edwin stood up and undid his belt then pulled his pants and boxers down, he sat at the edge of the bed and motion for Niall to come to him. The omega whimpered and crawled on all fours to Edwin. Edwin fisted his cock, Niall was on his knees in between the alpha’s legs.

“Don’t worry Nially I don’t want to fuck you I have standards...now come on get me off.”

Niall took Edwin’s cock into his mouth bobbing his head up and down, the omega felt Edwin growing thicker in his mouth. “You’re not really good at this are you?” Edwin groan out of irritation. He grip the back of Niall’s head and push him down on his cock while thrusting his hips up choking the omega with his dick. Niall gagged his blue eyes teared up as he felt Edwin get thicker down his throat. Niall face turned red as Edwin continued to thrust in his already sore throat, the omega tried to push off of Edwin’s cock. The alpha decided to let Niall get some air “Oh come on Nially you can do better than that.” with that the man shoved himself back down the omega’s throat holding his head in place the bridge of Niall’s nose hit the alpha’s pelvic area. Niall’s hand pushed against Edwin’s thighs as he gagged, the sound of Niall gagging only made Edwin cock get thicker. He let the omega up for air once Niall’s eyes seem to roll to the back of his head.

“You alright Nially.” Niall coughed repeatedly; saliva, tears, and snot all down his face. “Nially baby I asked you a question.” Edwin hissed Niall nod his head “Good now be a good omega and take it okay...how’s my good boy?”

“I-I am” Niall choked out voice hoarse

“Say it.” Edwin demanded

“I’m your good boy.” Edwin pushed Niall back on his cock thrusting in faster and harder, the omega could barely breathe as the older man abused his mouth. Edwin place both his hands in Niall’s blonde locks gripping them tight as he pushed in harder, he could feel himself hit the back of the Irish lad’s throat. Edwin groaned and moaned loudly with every thrust, poor Niall felt like vomiting.

“Oh fuck…” Edwin exiled “Look at me Nially” he roared. Niall looked up at Edwin with glossy eyes and red cheeks, the alpha watched as his cock disappeared into the omega’s mouth. Edwin stared into the omega’s eyes, those weren't the blue eyes he wanted to be looking into. No longer want to do it anymore Edwin focus on cuming picturing his Loubear “Fuck I’m going cum…” Edwin said breathy “You gonna swallow all of me baby?” Edwin asked tightening his grip on Niall’s hair. All Niall could do was nod “Good.” Edwin grunt releasing into the omega’s mouth, Niall felt the thick creamy fluid fill his mouth. The blonde willed himself to swallow every drop.

“Come on suck it all out.” Edwin ordered Niall suck the remaining cum out of Edwin’s cock, he rubbed Edwin’s cock bring the alpha down from his orgasm.

“You’re such a good boy Nially.” Edwin patted Niall on the head then pulled up his boxers and pants. The gray eyed man extend his hand out to the shaking omega, Niall just stared at it then look up at Edwin. The alpha has such a warm inviting smile on his face his eyes looked so kind, Niall took his hand and let the alpha embrace him. Niall wrapped his legs around Edwin’s waist and threw his arms over his shoulders. Niall wanted so bad for his body to return to it relax state, like when he was on the morphine. The omega allowed the alpha to rub his back and even lick over Liam’s bound mark on his shoulder till he fell asleep.

“Night night…let's get you back to your alpha they should be near the house by now since they’ve been tracking me.” Edwin smirk

 

The pain in Liam chest finally stopped. “That fucker hurt my Niall.” Liam roared. Lisa picked up the pasted as she sped down the road.

“We’re ten minutes away guys.” Lisa informed

“Where the fuck is this place?” Liam growled

“Looks like it a residential home near a lake by Woodline road...houses there are normally secluded...good for privacy.” Don stated

Within what seems like seconds they pulled up to a rather larger old house. Before Lisa and Don could tell Liam and Harry to stay put while they checked the area the two alphas already stormed out the car and into the house.

“Niall!” Liam shouted smelling his omega nearby. Liam felt a pain in his jaw and crashed to the ground, the alpha looked up to see a large dirty blonde haired muscle alpha smirking at him. Before Liam could attack the man Lisa lunged at the alpha punching him twice in the face effectively breaking his nose the alpha startled back when she did a backflip landing on the alpha’s wide shoulder. Lisa squeezed her thighs together, the alpha large claws digging into her thighs breaking her skin and drawing blood. Lisa screamed in pain but sunk her claws into the alpha’s forearms, he growled. The alpha smashed his back into a wall causing Lisa to lose her hold she was then thrown to the ground but landed on her feet. Out of nowhere a slim beta grabbed Lisa in a choke hold, she gripped the omega by the back of his neck and flipped him over her shoulder pinning to the floor while wrapping her hand around his throat his beta strength was no match for her alpha strength. The large alpha marched over to Lisa when he was immediately pushed to the ground by Don.

“Go find Niall we got this.” Lisa roared. Liam and Harry nod and head upstairs.

“This way.” Liam hissed making a right turn running down the hall. Liam pushed open the large wooden door and saw Niall sleeping on a large king size bed peacefully.

“Niall.” Liam said in relief he slowly wake over to Niall, Liam saw the nasty blue and purple bruise on his omega’s right cheek. Liam eyebrows frowned he was livid, he placed a small genital kiss on the bruise. Liam pick up his omega bridal style and carried him downstairs. Liam watched as Lisa ripped out the larger alpha throat out, blood splashed all over her face. It was a horror show down the Edwin man laid on the ground lifeless and mangled.

“You found him good we need to go Don need to see our doctor a.s.a.p.” Lisa stated

“I’m fine.” Don declared holding his side that had an ugly claw mark on it “I’ll heal.”

“That’s an alpha scratch it well take too long you’ll bleed out.” Lisa hissed at him.

Liam stitched Don up in the car as they head to Liam’s place.

“So Edwin wasn’t up there.” Lisa asked

“No.” Harry answered

“This is bad it’s too easy.” Liam said

“What’s that in his hand?” Lisa pointed at Niall, who was sleeping on Harry. Harry slowly opened the omega’s hand to see a small square black device with a small red flashing light.

“Is that-?”

“The tracker” Liam interrupted Harry “Call Zayn!”

 

**(Meanwhile back at Liam’s house)**

“Hello Loubear.” Edwin greeted as he stared at his omega curled in a corner in the master bathroom. Louis was horrified to see Edwin in the flesh after all this time.

“Let’s go home.” Edwin gave Louis a loving smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry I got caught up writing another story that was stuck in my head. the next few chapters are going to take some time but I wanted to post this hope you enjoy.

**(Flashback)**

Edwin pulled up to Liam’s place with the red haired twins and two other alphas.

“You two stay in the limo.” Edwin pointed at the twins.

“What.” Alex one of the twins roared

“You heard me” Edwin hissed

“Wherever you go we go.”

“I need you to keep a look out.”

“Let Luther and Frances do that.” Alex parked back. Edwin tapped the window that separated the front seats of the limo from the back. The window rolled down and two alphas appeared.

“Let go” Edwin ordered

“But-” Alex stated

“Stay here”

“Fine” Alex’s jaw clenched

Edwin, Luther and Frances made their way to the house.  When the man reach the front door two alphas stood there, it took Edwin a second to rip both their throats out. The alphas made it to the living room and there stood Zayn claws and teeth all out ready to attack.

“You’re an alpha? How cute” Edwin looking Zayn up and down with lustful eyes “Isn’t he cute boys.” Edwin smirked

“I’d fuck him” Luther smiled grabbing his crotch adjusting himself. Zayn roared and two of his betas appeared  

“Take care of this for me I smell my LouBear.” Zayn lunged for Edwin but was knocked to the ground by Frances as Edwin made his way up the stairs. Zayn punched Frances straight in the nose effectively breaking his nose.  The raven hair alpha pushed Frances and ran to the stairs when Frances grabbed him by the shirt throwing him across the room. Zayn was fid up and jetted to the other alpha and sunk his claws into Frances neck letting the blood drip down his fingers. Zayn squeezed harder and snapped the alpha’s neck, he watch as the alpha fell to the ground. Sean and Liz, Zayn’s betas, tore Luther apart limb from limb. Zayn ran upstairs to find Louis. The alpha frantically open doors shouting the omega’s name but the boy was gone.

**(End of Flashback)**

 

Edwin and Louis sat in the back of the limo while the twins sat up front. Edwin stared at Lou not sure what to feel, he ran his hand gently down the omega’s face. Louis winced at Edwin’s touched.

“You’re so cruel Loubear.” Edwin smiled “You smell like that dirty alpha.”

“P-pl-please E-Edwin l-let me go.” Louis was horrified he was hoping this day would never come. Edwin’s jaw clenched, he then took in a deep breath.

“I thought you were die do you know that...I thought you were die, you just left with no goodbye...no ‘fuck you I’m gone’ phone call no ‘see you later sucker’ note...you just left you’re my omega and you just left.” Edwin balled his fist up “I looked for you for months. Do you have any idea what it was like when I stopped being able to feel you that pain that rage throughout my body...I thought some alpha took you and killed you...It killed me.” Edwin bit down on his lips and grabbed Lou by the throat, choking the omega. Louis struggled to breath and gripped Edwin’s arm wanting the alpha to let him go. The omega watched Edwin eyes go dark.

“So imagine why surprise when a friend calls me out of the blue and lets me know that he saw my omega working in some store selling books.” Edwin squeezed harder “Alive and breathing did you even think about the pain you caused me, just leaving without a word. Getting Stan to help you...I took care of him.” Edwin smirked and let go of Louis’ throat. Louis couch and tried to catch his breath.

“L-let. Me. Go.” Louis breathed out

“You’re being a bad boy LouBear.” Edwin hissed getting fed up with Lou’s attitude. Louis still had his hands by his throat trying to get more air in his lungs.

“Y-you killed St-Stan…”

“Yes” Edwin answered with a little guilt in his voice “but that was your fault all of this is your fault.”

“Let me go I want to go back to Harry...” Louis screeched out not sure where he found the courage to speak to Edwin in such a manner.

“I love you” Edwin declared

“You don’t know how to love...you’re a monster.” Edwin roared and slapped the omega across the face.

“STOP THE FUCKING LIMO!” Edwin yell. Alex pulled over, luckily it was too late for any other cars to be out on the road. Edwin dragged Louis by his hair out of the limo and through him down on the pavement. Alex and Emmett got out the limo as well.

“A monster?...I’m a monster? I’m a fucking ALPHA.” Edwin growled as he kicked Louis in the ribs “I am exactly what the fuck I’m supposed to be...it’s you who can’t behave like an omega.” Louis whimpered in pain as he tried to get off the cooled ground “I’m playing my role...what what do you want me to do…” tears build up in the alpha’s gray eyes “HUH?” he kicked Lou again breaking ribs this time “I’m _playing_ my role! I gave up everything to...t-to...FUCK!” tears fell out of the alpha’s eyes as he drifted in thought, he paced back and forth for a moment mumbling something under his breath before aggressively wiping away his tears.

“You alright?” Alex asked but Edwin just ignored him.

“No...I’m an alpha and you’re an omega.” The man turned his attention back to Louis, who was still on the floor in pain. “You’re an omega you do as you’re told and BE GOOD...but you want me to just let you go huh? Is that what I’m _supposed_ to do LouBear just let you go.” Edwin chuckled evilly “What about me? Huh? You don’t want this… you don’t want me. You think you were my first choice a _broken_ omega that nobody wanted… but people don’t always get what they want and I still love you.” The boy looked up at Edwin with his big blue eyes “What?” Edwin huffed looking Louis in the eyes. Lou watched as the alpha’s expression changed as if someone who has just realized something important “You gonna leave aren’t you?” Edwin exhaled as tears build in his eyes again. The omega recognized that look and was horrified “No” Louis let the word escaped his mouth as he continued to stare as Edwin watching as the tears fall down.

“You’re lying if I take you back… you’ll just leave again right? You’ll just keep leaving me.” Edwin grabbed the small boy by the throat lifting him from the ground, Lou felt as his feet left the ground floating in the air struggling for ground. The omega sunk his claws into Edwin’s forearm as he gasp for air. Edwin’s face became blurry and dark, Louis continued to struggle. Everything went black and Louis hands slip from Edwin’s arm.       


	17. Chapter 17

A bright light hit Edwin in the eyes. Liam, Harry and Zayn came out of the black Jeep.

“Oh great.” Edwin rolled his eyes and through Louis to the ground hard. The twins roared at the approaching alphas.

“LOUIS” Harry yelled out seeing his omega on the ground.

“Oh Harold shut the fuck up damn.” Edwin hissed running his hand through his hair “Oh look boys it’s Liam... where Nially did he tell you how good I taste fuck slut not even good at sucking dick.” The alpha smirked. Liam roared Loud he was sick of this asshole. Edwin couldn’t help but look Zayn up and down with lust, he would love to pin down that alpha and dominate him.

“Kill them all.” Edwin orders the twins, they charged at the other alphas. Alex punched Zayn in the eye causing the alpha to stumble back giving him the opportunity to kick Zayn on the chest. The raven haired man fell back hitting the ground hard, Alex lift his right leg to stomp on the alpha’s face. Alex thought it was ashamed Zayn was really cute; it would have been nice to keep him. Alex stomped his leg down but Zayn caught his foot in his hands and flipped the red haired alpha to the ground. Zayn leap on top of the alpha and repeatedly punched him in the face and slammed his head on the hard pavement. Blood covered Alex face, his nose was broken and his lips were split open dripping blood. The man gripped Zayn’s throat sinking his claw into it effectively stopping the alpha from punching him anymore. Zayn gripped the alphas arm trying to pry it from his throat when Alex sunk his other claws into Zayn’s abdomen causing Zayn to scream out in pain. Alex flip Zayn off him not letting go of his grip on the alpha’s throat and abdomen, the red haired alpha crawled on top of Zayn and was as the alpha’s coffee brown eyes fade behind his eyelids. Zayn gasp for air hand still clinging to the other alpha's arm. Meanwhile Liam had the other twin, Jake, pinned on the ground. Liam sunk his teeth into the alpha’s throat, blood oozed out of Jake’s throat and slipped into Liam’s mouth. The red haired alpha whimpered, the sound of gargling filled the air as the blood continued to run out of the alpha’s throat. Jake thrashed around under Liam’s grip tell he stop fight it. Jake allowed the darkness to swallow him whole, the alpha heart rate lowered till it finally stopped. Alex roared loud as he felt a pain in his just once his twin brother heart stop beating. Alex leaped off Zayn, Zayn was relieved and allowed his lungs to fill up with air. Alex ran over and kicked Liam straight in the face, blood splashed out of Liam’s mouth as he hit the pavement. Alex held his brother lifeless body in his arms, tears streamed down his face.

Meanwhile, Harry punched Edwin twice in the face; Edwin returned the attack breaking the green eyed alpha’s nose then kicking him in the chest and the face in what seem like a second.  

“Oh come on Harold don’t make it so easy.” Edwin smirked as he watched Harry pick himself up from the ground. Edwin boot collided with the green eyed alpha’s rib, breaking one or two. Edwin had one hand on Harry’s throat and the other on his  forearm, The black haired alpha squeezed Harry’s arm and twist it and stop once he hear the bone snapped. The curly haired alpha roared, his eyes turned dark as push Edwin away from him. Harry quickly got up and he landed a right hook to Edwin jaw follows by a left hook. Harry then kneed Edwin in the nose; blood oozed from the alpha’s nose and ran down his mouth. Edwin eyes started to water and his vision blurred. Harry sunk his claws into Edwin’s shoulders and throws him into the side of the limo causing the door to dent in. They gray eyed alpha fell to the ground, Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up on his feet. Edwin coughed out blood and started to chuckle evilly. Harry repeatedly punches the alpha in his stomach, but Edwin just laughed at every blow. Edwin looked at Louis, who just open his eyes, then he looked over at Harry’s face the anger in the curly haired lad’s eyes.

“He’ll always be mine.” Edwin coughed out teeth stained with blood. Harry simple growl, furious at the monster in front of him.

“What are you waiting for do it DO IT” Edwin yelled out pushing Harry hard but no hard enough to move the alpha more than a couple of inches. Harry breathed hard through clench teeth, blood from the gash along his eyebrow ran down the side of the irate alpha’s face.

“COME ON DO IT!” Edwin provoked. Pure rage filled Harry up. Edwin looked back over at Louis big blue tear filled eyes when the sound of a loud crack filled the air. Louis watch as Edwin beautiful gray eyes go lifeless and the alpha fall to the ground his skull smashing open, blood flowed out of the man’s mouth and the gaping hole in his throat. Louis was sure he say that warm welcoming smile of Edwin before the life drained out of alpha. The omega looked over at Harry’s hand which held flesh covered in blood while thick dark red blood dripped from his claws. Lou was horrified. Blood painted the road three bodies laid motionless on the ground, Louis looked over to see, who he was sure was Liam, helping Zayn off the pavement both the alphas were bloody and covered with bruises. The omega wasn’t sure how thing got to this point, he try to call out to Harry but his voice gave out. Harry turned around to see his omega reaching for him.

“Louis!” Harry shouted in relief and ran over to the boy; he swept the omega into his arms ignoring the pain covering his body.

“Oh god Lou thank god you okay...I love you I love you so much.” Harry cried hugging the omega tight. Louis allowed himself to drown in the alpha’s hug but once he looked over Harry’s shoulders all he could do was look into Edwin piercing gray eyes. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

One week later.

_“How is it?” Edwin asked smiling wide showing off his pearly whites as he watch Louis eat his homemade blueberry waffle._

_“It’s delicious.” Lou eyes widen at the delicious taste that made his taste buds dance in delight. Edwin was such a good cook and the alpha was wearing those pink and green polka dots pajama pants Louis got him. Louis couldn’t help but think how sexy the alpha looked. The alpha standing there shirtless, abs on display, with that goofy smile and those dreamy gray eyes. Edwin licked the maple syrup dripping off the corner of the omega’s lips. Lou giggled as the wet sensation of his alpha’s tongue dragged across his lips._

_“You’re right it is delicious.” Edwin whispered in a seductive way. The warmth of the gray eyed man’s breath on Louis lips made the omega blush._

_“I love you LouBear.”_

_“I love yo-” Louis stop and looked across the table to see familiar curly locks._

_“Harry? What are you doing here you can’t be here I’ll get in trouble.” Louis warned._

_“I love you Lou.” The green eyed alpha declared._

_“But Edwin…”_

_“What about him.” Harry smirked with blood dripping from his hands as he stood next to Louis. The omega was to frighten to turn and look back at Edwin. But when he build the strength to tear his eyes away from Harry, he saw a lifeless Edwin on the kitchen floor. Throat ripped open with blood oozing from it and those gray eyes just staring at him, as if for some reason relieved._

 

The blued eyed omega awake in a cold sweat. Bleach blonde hair are what his ocean blues lands on first. Louis stared at the back of Niall’s head as he took in a breath sharp enough to lace his lunges, his fringe glued on his forehead from the sweat.

“Can’t sleep?” a voice with a thick Irish accent startled Lou. “I can sleep either.” Niall turned around to be face to face with Louis. “Every time I close my eyes I’m back in that room with him and those eyes of his.” Niall shivered as he recalled the traumatic event, he’d only received a small taste of what Louis’ life must have been with Edwin. It was all too clear in the Irish lad’s head. The taste of Edwin, his brutal strength, the way he made Niall feel like nothing, and those heart stopping gray eyes. Eyes that were haunting his sleep.

“I’m sorry Niall.” Louis whispered cupping the side of Niall’s face then allowing his fingers to run through the other omega blonde locks. Louis felt awful Niall had the perfect life before him and his baggage came along. Ni wrapped his arm around Lou and held him tight.

“It’s not your fault Louis. He was a monster.”

“But I loved him once...” Louis mumbled so low Niall barely heard him, but he understood. There was something about Edwin that made Niall heart ache. When the Irish lad first saw those eyes they were warm and inviting not to mention the way the alpha looked when he talked about Louis’ smell on Harry. There was a feeling of sorrow for the man that Niall blamed on his omega.  

“I get it.” both the omegas exchange a knowing look like a secret they had to keep from their alphas. The two bared themselves in each other and tried to get some sleep. While the alphas slept in the living room as the omegas requested.

_“Please don’t do that, don’t hurt yourself.” Edwin seized Louis hands away from his thighs where the boy had clawed himself raw. Blood dripping down his finger tips and thighs. Louis had nothing on but one of Edwin’s white night shirts and yellow briefs. The gray eyed man gently lift the omega up by his hips and placed him on his lap. Lou permitted his legs to secure themselves around the alpha’s waist as he shivered violently. Edwin removed his black shirt and let it hit their bedroom floor._

_“Here…” Edwin positioned the boy’s hands on his shoulders. “I’m an alpha I can take it.” he smiled warmly at his omega, gazing into those spectacular blue oceans. Edwin felt as his skin broke once Lou’s claws penetrated it._

_“See doesn’t that feel better-” Edwin was cut off as Louis teeth pierced his neck. The man winced and Louis whimpered in regret._

_“It all right LouBear. Like I said I’m an alpha I can take it.” Louis drew back as an astonishing amount of blood spilled into his mouth, the smell of iron filled his nostrils. Edwin had a gaping hole in his throat as thick red blood bowled down his body painting his chest._

_“Ed!” Louis watch as the man collapsed back on the king size bed._

Louis' eyes snapped open.


End file.
